


It Tastes Like Ambrosia

by Little_Iago, myfailsafe, picoalloe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Iago/pseuds/Little_Iago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfailsafe/pseuds/myfailsafe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/picoalloe/pseuds/picoalloe
Summary: After a human soul escapes the grasp of Hades and evades ferrying by Charon, the peaceful God of death Thanatos is tasked with finding out which God is interfering.  Taking the mortal form of James Buchanan Barnes, he finds himself face to face with Steve Rogers, the man who has escaped death not once but twice.  Now he must get into Steve's good graces and figure out why this mortal is special enough to disappear from the Underworld.  Now Thanatos must navigate the normal life of a human, feelings and all, and manage to finish this simple task.  The only problem is nothing involving Steve is simple. At all.





	It Tastes Like Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my artists cbello and squeakydevil (aka little_iago) for all their hard work! Shout out to Akiruchan for helping me post this monster. I hope everyone had fun with the bang. Also check all of us out on Tumblr!

  


While many Gods had come to walk amongst mortals to feed their curiosity and their desires, this particular God had never done such a thing.  He had spent his time doing what he was made for, which consumed nearly everything.  Leisure time was a humdrum of ideas toted about the hierarchy on Olympus.  Being a God of death was busy work.  Being the God of a peaceful death was no easy task.  Prometheus created the mortals and stole the fire of the God’s which seemed to light their very souls.  Thanatos was the one who came to put out the flame.

No mortal could ever see the true form of Thanatos as he would come to pass their souls from this world to beyond.  He never posed as one or disguised himself.  Occasionally he would hear whispered words like _angel_ or a name of a loved one.  He was seen as someone else when he came, but he never had been in a position like the one he was taking now.  One where he would take the vessel of a man who had already passed on, seemingly possessing him with his might and carry out a mission.

The mission was simple.  Find a mortal and bring him to Hades.  This particular mortal had come with payment for the ferry to cross over into the underworld.  Not once, but twice.  How twice you may ask?  Because both times the soul of this mortal was ripped firmly from the Underworld and thrust back into his body.  Now the only thing capable of taking a soul from the Underworld was a God.  Typically, only Hades was able to do this, but _only_ after they crossed with the ferry.  This man never even made it to Charon and with that, no one was sure which God was interfering in Hades territory.  He sent the calm and level headed God of peaceful death to investigate this mortal and to figure out who was impeding on his realm.

“Find the one who dares to defy Hades and you will be in my favor.  Fail me - well, you will not fail me Thanatos.  Now begin.”

Thanatos was thrust from the Underworld, the roar of the passed souls and the roaring river Lethe near his brothers cave zipping past him.  Gone was the cold, crisp and bitter dank air he had been surrounded by.  He bypassed the usual white noise of the world between the living and dead that he was typically accustomed to.  The world now and beyond went utterly silent for a brief moment before he was propelled into the vessel of his temporary form.

The vessel belonged to a soul that already crossed over.  Hades reintroducing a body to the world was simple.  Granting him limited access to memories was what he was allotted to work with was simply a gift.  Too much memory could make him connected to the mortal realm, apparently.

Yet something seemed to be going wrong the instant the vessel began to form, Thanatos already inside.  That was to be expected.  It was easier this way.  What he didn’t expect is to the feel the gradual weakness begin to strangle him.  His power was rapidly dwindling and he couldn’t stop it.

A hand came from the shadows, reaching out and covering his newly formed vessel in a veil of nighttime, like a protective shell.  The feeling of the hand around his throat dissipated, but his powers didn’t return like he had hoped.  He waited a tense few moments before the hand slipped from his shoulder and the nighttime slowly slid from his body, save for his left arm that didn’t form.  He reached out with his right arm, his fingers spreading and reaching inward to his powers only to find nothing.  His hand hesitated before he thrust it further, clenching his jaw and trying to pour some ounce of power into an attack and failed.  He let the appendage fall to his side with a defeated sigh.

“A curse upon the usurper,” The darkness whispered.  “It seems as though whoever wishes to halt you has done as best they could.  The one who tries to defy Hades.”

Thanatos was rubbing his right hand across his neck, at first feeling for the phantom hand that locked much of his power away.  Then, he realized he was continuing the motion at the unfamiliar feel of human skin.  The bump of the pulse hitting his fingertips.  The muscle contraction at the pull of a deep breath.  The human body was strange.

He looked to the deity who came to his rescue, her crisp eyes turned toward the sky as she eyed unseen Gods.

“He trembles before you,” The vessel uttered, his voice reverberated, it was strange and sounded foreign.

Red eyes shone through the darkness, the color seeming to part for her eyes and her lips to show the miniscule mirth that touched them.  A smirked carved out her mouth, “Yes, and he trembles with hate and annoyance at your mere existence.”

“Which wouldn’t be gracing this world without you, Mother.”

Her eyes turned, darkness encompassing the air where her eyes had been trained on her son, sucking the light and diminishing it in the presence of its maker.  A flowing ink of black inched its way down around her form, smoothing around her hips and gliding over her shoulders, letting her face be the only moment to escape the void.  The cloud of black seemed to be alive around her, sucking the brightness from the world around them.  Her eyes flicked up, her jaw tensing and eyes shrinking at the small sheen of light that gleamed in the sky.  It was brighter than usual suddenly, flashing a warning.  

“Artemis tests me.”

“Better than Apollo.” Thanatos muttered, flicking his hand out and letting the inky shadow curl around his right wrist and brush against the vessels body as it danced around his fingertips as it still collected back to its source.  Slowly as Nyx moved away, her nighttime took away the light.

“Why are we here?”

“ _I_ am here for Charon. For father. For Hades. _You_ are here to make sure they know whose children are walking amongst their precious entertainment.”

“Precious?” She scoffed. “To Prometheus, of course.  To the _mighty_ ,” she hissed, her tone withering as her eyes pierced the sky, “they are nothing.”

“Playthings,” He supplied.

Her eyes narrowed, still on the sky as she slowly raised her right hand, the tendrils of blackness twisting around and thickening.  She snapped her fingers, making the stars flicker and the moon begin to fade.

Thanatos sighed, coming to side up next to her, “Mother…”

Her lips didn’t part for a sigh, but the night returning to her from the sky made the hushed breath of one in the rush to collect around her once more.

She turned her eyes back on her son, letting them dance over his face while her upper lip crawled into a curl.  The disgust was nearly palpable.  Thanatos sighed again.  His mother didn’t like the Gods that played human.  Nyx didn’t enjoy mingling with the mortals so to have her son try to pass as just another face most likely brought disgrace to her.

“Keres never does this.”

Thanatos couldn’t hold in the scoff, still playing with the inky cloud of darkness that always had tendrils that reached out to him when he was close to his mother.  It always seemed to seek him and he always found it a comfort.  It seemed to still be healing him – or trying to, anyway.

“Keres is busy lurking after Ares in the middle east.  Besides, he nearly resides with humans.  It’s nothing unusual when he does this.”

“Eris, then.”

He shut his eyes slowly, trying not to lash out at his mother.  She was at the beginning of creation.  She could make the Gods of Olympus fear her so he need not test her.

“They all enjoy the mortal realm from time to time.”

She clicked her tongue, glancing once more at the sky before turning to her son.  “Zeus seemed to set the precedent for that one.  He does enjoy his play things.  Now what is it that they needed of you?”

“A soul.  One that has shown up to Erebus to go to Charon for ferrying but returns to the waking world before he can cross the river Styx.  Hades took notice.”

This seemed to whisper to Nyx’s curiosity.  Anyone that could cheat death to the point of aggravating Hades usually kept her invested enough to enjoy the suffrage of the other Gods.

“Even payed for the ferry?”

“Seems he tried,” Thanatos muttered, glaring at his left arm which seemed to still be struggling to form, still an opaque black outline of his other arm from his mother’s night.

Nyx’s lips cut into a harsh line, “They’re trying to interfere with this pilgrimage.”

“Seems Zeus will always interfere with anything.”  

“Or fuck.”

His lips twitched, trying to rein in his humor to concentrate on his arm.  Nyx raised her right hand, the nighttime becoming dense to form the actual shape of a proper arm and hand.  Her brows creased and the corners of her lips tipped down.

“Seems he’s being stubborn this time around,” She huffed. “I’ll give you what I can and pay him back in due time.  He really doesn’t want you to kill this mortal.”

Thanatos nodded as a thought entertained him, “Of course.  Or you could try his least favorite son.”

One side of her mouth quirked, “Hephaestus.”

Her voice echoed out, turning from a whisper and seeping into his bones and trembling down to his feet to sink into the ground.  He felt the night press against him and seep the oxygen out of the air as she channeled her powers to call out to the God.  No doubt he was toying about in Daedalus’ Labyrinth so he could avoid the chaotic cacophony that was Mount Olympus.  Maybe he was under Aetna working in his shop making Zeus's thunderbolts.  

He first felt the heat of the forge scrape his back quickly followed by the heavy heat that choked him.  Then he heard the clang of metal; a sword, a hammer or shield.  Each step the God took it clanged against the Earth with the harsh sound of metal work.  Thanatos turned, watching flames crawl across the ground like serpents crawling towards their prey with slow and methodical precision.  They fanned out into tendrils as he came closer, eventually blanketing the ground all around him.  The flames only stopped at the darkness of Nyx, which snuffed out the flames once they came close enough for her.

Flames danced across his skin like the nighttime that played with Nyx’s. Heat radiated off of him, causing one side of Thanatos body to feel uncomfortable, while the other side basking in the dark of his mother was cool.  Hephaestus’ thick fingers twitched with the eagerness to work and being empty handed, finding his walking stick and leaning as he came to rest across from those who called him.  His free hand came to his hammer that was hung at the belt around his tunic, which was next to his tongs for when he was in his forge.  His face, a mangled mess that Hera cast away, was trying to hide in a mess of hair. His beard was long and full and singed and his long hair was pushed back away from his face, giving his eyes a piercing view.

“It has been some time, Nyx.”

“I trust that time has fanned your flames.”

The God paused, his blue eyes seeming to dance around her but not being able to focus, which was typical when facing the Goddess of night.

“I hope you didn’t call me to help with this recent escapade with the mortal realm and Mount Olympus.”

“I could only think to ask you, of all Gods, Hephaestus.”  

He was always seen as a kind God, one that was adored by many, but also one who had a jealous side that could cloud his judgement.  He needed to be sweet talked.  Yet if they had to, they could abide to his jealous side to get him to help out of spite.

“I called the only God whose work I trust is all.  We need assistance.”

Thanatos held out his arm that was formed by night, letting Hephaestus get a look at it with his calculating eye.

“Lord Zeus seems not to want you to pose as a mortal.  I dare say it’s a warning to stay out of it.”

Thanatos gray eyes flicked up to meet Hephaestus’s red, knowing he couldn’t fool the old God with any trickery or lie.  He was no Dolos.

“I have been tasked with finding a mortal soul who has fled before crossing the Styx.  More than once.”

The bushy brows on his grizzly face raised, his interest peaked.  “A choice made by Zeus?”

He shook his head, his long brown strands of hair falling in his eyes and making him scowl, pushing them back with his formed hand. “I’m starting to believe that yes, Zeus has taken some liking to this mortal, but I am tasked with this and I need assistance.”

Nyx spoke up, “Can you build him an arm?  Help him pass as a human?”

“A child of mine, one Tony Stark, makes prosthetics for soldiers that I could duplicate with celestial bronze.”

Hephaestus, though loyally a craftsman for Zeus, also knew what it was like when you were tasked with something and had to follow through.  He was a hard worker and understood.  Though it seemed Zeus was trying to inconvenience the Gods so they wouldn’t interfere with whatever he had planned, he would assist them just as Nyx knew he would.

He pulled his hammer from his belt, passing his walking stick off to Thanatos to hold as he grabbed the night that was the temporary form for his arm.  The Celestial bronze seemed to pour from his fingertips and began tracing itself over the night that held the shape.  He raised his hammer and Thanatos had the good sense to look away as he began his work.  When he looked to his mother he only heard the sounds of the hammer on the metal, no sparks or firelight pierced her veil of night.  Only the red of her eyes twinkled as she looked over her son.

When Hephaestus’ mighty hammer stopped its work, only then did the other God’s cast their eyes to look.  Bright celestial bronze from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers, a urethral glow emitting from each plate.  A layered effect, giving the limb proper movement as he flexed his fingers, making a fist to test the possibilities.

“A disguise must be cast.  On the arm.  And your remaining aura.”

Thanatos hadn’t thought about that.  Many of the Gods had transformed and fooled the mortals countless times, but he never knew it had taken so much work or effort.

“Remaining aura?” Thanatos pursued.

“Surely you can tell they took away as much of you as they could.  Your mother stopped it.  I felt her powers all through you when I made that arm.  I’m not sure how much of you is left.”

He turned to his mother who simply looked at him, waiting for him to offer his thanks, which was a simple nod.  His focus went back to the arm and his new vessel.

“No one would be able to tell,” He countered.  He looked mortal enough.

Nyx let her fingertips trail down the metal, letting it dull as she tainted the glow with nighttime.  She stood back, looking at her son, “No mortal will be able to tell. No.  My gentle son, some of your Godliness has been siphoned from you, but I will grant you a light shroud of night time to hide the rest.  No one will know it is truly you unless they go seeking.  Only the Gods.”

“Dare I ask what I should do if I find myself toe to toe with a God?”

“We Gods are no fools, Thanatos.  We can see through shrouds and tricks.  Be true with them.”

“Someone should have been there to inform Hades since he found this to be foolproof.”

The ground gave a slight rumble under their feet as a show that Lord Hades had indeed heard him and he was not amused.  If he hadn’t needed him to run the errand, surely he’d be sent to stand next to Tantalus to learn his lesson of mocking the God of the Underworld.

“Enough foolishness.  To your dwelling,” Nyx commanded with a snap of her fingers.

Thanatos found himself in such a tiny thing.  Small, cramped and poorly kept.  It smelled of mold and mildew.  He could hear a pipe leaking and a few mortals yelling here and there.  A pop sounded and with his still superior hearing, he could tell it was a car backfiring.  He looked around the room, only to find a couch equipped for rest should this body need it, and a table that held papers.  He picked them up with his newly forged arm, briefly wondering how long he would come to owe the smith.

A small card of identification, naming him James Buchanan Barnes, and other drab papers that one would need to make home here in the mortal realm.  He frowned.  How long did Hades expect him to take?  This mortal might be capable of escaping the ferry, but he was still just a mortal.  Nothing more.

* * *

That night he adorned mortal clothes to try to blend in more.  His closet had been full of them, but in his tiny little bed in his cramped bedroom he found this particular set laid out.  The helping hand most likely from his mother.  A faded leather jacket, a black shirt and nice black jeans and boots to match.  He had rarely observed people since he worked between the world of the living and the dead.  Yet when he appeared to the countless mortals whose souls he would take, often times they would see loved ones.  They would tell their tales to Thanatos thinking they were telling their stories to their lost loves or family or hero.  He never could interact with them and barely had time to sit and watch like the others.  Through those experiences he had a vague idea how to interact.

He wanted to walk the city but a block out he found himself somewhat lost.  His powers were weaker than he had originally thought.  He tested himself when he was a few blocks away in an ally and shut his eyes, picturing his shitty apartment.  He found himself back there instantly.  In a few hours he figured out not only was he actually getting tired but he could only teleport from a couple of miles out.  It made him nervous considering the city was like a maze. He wasn’t sure how to navigate it.  Labyrinths didn’t have the best history and he felt stuck in one.

He practiced human speech patterns and worked on his mannerisms as he walked away from his apartment before teleporting back.  Apparently people muttering to themselves was commonplace because no one seemed to care.  He had only a small story for this man James.  His soul had already been claimed after being captured in one of the many wars Ares had started.  He was a Sergeant in the 107th infantry and went by Bucky.  He was a prisoner of war and was tortured.  He had lost his arm at some point.  Leave it to Hades to mold him after a broken man.  He needed to listen and learn and write a story to be told of this man he took over.

He decided to walk around as much as possible.  He needed to try and understand this Brooklyn.  It took more to learn than he originally thought.  He had spent so much time claiming souls instead of seeing this new world.  There was such a stark contrast between when the Greeks were on top and now modern-day America.  No longer were there sacrifices and wars in their honor.  Now it was the internet compiled of information.  Now people carried technology in their pocket that seemed their lifeline.  Bucky had been given one, something he still wasn’t sure how to work.  It was to help him blend and fit in.

It was strange getting information from a tiny little thing in his pocket instead of word of mouth or simply using his Godly sight.  He listened as he stared at the bright screen, taking in the sounds of the city.  At times he simply had his hands in his pockets and walking while he took it all in, he found the staring suffocating.  For a God who spent his existence invisible to the majority of mortals it was a staggering change.  He opted for listening and learning instead of watching.  He noticed the crowds thinning, not as much hustle and bustle.  He debated on seeing the night life and the people who were a part of it, to see how so many things transpired.  He had a job to do though and getting to know these things were more curiosity than anything.

He had managed to find his apartment complex by sheer luck and as he walked up the flights of stairs he listened to the noises of the apartment complex.  He was only on the second floor landing when he felt the familiar tickle on the back of his neck.  He craned his head up, staring up directly at the ceiling with a frown.  He didn’t much like unexpected visitors.  Yet exceptions were to be made for his father.

He shut his eyes and when he opened them he was standing there in his cramped apartment, the lights having been doused and Erebus was standing in front of him.  It was an odd occurrence to see the pitch black room have a deeper darkness in the center as if his father was a tool that ended anything remaining of the light.

Erebus’ eyes – twin pools of deep black – ran the length of his son, a small quick of his lips showed an amusement that Thanatos didn’t return.

“Never thought I’d witness one of my offspring to play mortal like the rest of them.  Posing as a mortal must be draining.”

He nodded, unsure of what to say.  Erebus never frequented the mortal world, much more content in the underworld where darkness was king, and he, its master.

Where his mother was Night and still had some semblance of care, Erebus was darkness – like a black hole that snuffed out everything around it.  It was hard, as a God, to find something to be intimidated by.  Erebus was one.

“Relax.  I’m here on business.”

Strangely, that had made him do so.  They worked so often in tandem.  One collecting souls and the other being there when they entered the realm of Hades.  All his life it had been a business relationship with his father, which he was fine with.

“Hades is rather adamant.  He doesn’t like being slighted.”

“Of course.”  Hades had been slighted nearly his entire existence and undermined constantly.  This was most likely one of those tipping points.

“You don’t spend much time with the mortals,” Erebus noted aloud.

“I dare say neither do you.”

A strange sound came from the darkness, a deep rumble like thunder under water.  It was amusement.

“I spend far more time with the souls than you when you claim them.  I often hear lifelong tales of mortal lives and the world above.  I’ve seen how they act and heard how they talk far more than their short stories they try to run off before you send them down.  While most simply hear wailing I hear their tales.  They are screaming for someone to listen, so I do.”

“You’re here to give me advice.”

“If you do not come through with this, Hades will not be gentle in his punishment.”

“No God has ever been kind with punishments,” Thanatos reminded him.

“He will be looking to make an example out of someone.  If he doesn’t figure out which of his brothers or sisters has wronged him, he will turn to the one who was supposed to uncover that fact.”

Thanatos’ lips pursed briefly, stopping himself from saying something that he would regret.

“What advice may I garner from you?”

The darkness rippled with Erebus’ movements as he drifted over to another part of the apartment, most likely interested on some level to see the things he had heard so much about.  It had all changed since he had last seen the world.

“I can feel how most of your divine power has been taken just out of your reach.  It will be easier than ever to fall into the love and obsession of mortals with nearly being brought down to their level.  You have to be vigilant in acting more human than God, but not so much so that you adopt their humanity.  At the behest of Hades for this errand, you _must_ remember that."

"You fear I will defy Olympus and those upon it for the mortals like Prometheus?"

"While they are not your creation, there is temptation in all of us.  It is, after all, how most Gods started this game of pretend to flock amongst the mortals." Erebus said.

Thanatos didn't refute the statement but simply stayed quiet as to let his father continue on.

"Remember you are playing a mortal and you’ll be home soon enough.  You’ll have your powers back before you know it.  You should continue studying the mortals as much as possible before you find this Steven.  You don’t need to scare him off.”

"Why don't you simply show me your knowledge?"

Erebus made the deep rumbling sound once more, "Mine was garnered after centuries.  You must earn and collect your own."

Go figure.  Maybe he could call upon his mother to assist him.  The things Hades shared with him were so far outdated that he might as well learned nothing.   

"Engage in proper conversation.  Do not be too forward or too vague.  Use their lingo and their sentiments.  Talk with emotion not only in your words but worn on your face.  Emotions are powerful things to humans.  Very powerful.  Even if they're not genuine, use them appropriately.  Watch the mortals around you and learn when to use them and use them well.  You must fit in to fulfill this quest."

Thanatos nodded, moving from the living room and entering the kitchen (though it only took two steps) and began to assess the coffee pot that he didn’t recall being there.  He turned to glance at his father before waving at him to continue on.

"Research their current events.  Be it large things like politics or small things like their daily lives.  Think of this as a short term investment."

Bucky managed to pull up instructions on his phone on how to operate the coffee pot and was currently dumping in the grounds and water, nodding only for when his father stopped speaking.  

"Do you know James Barnes story?"

He nodded once, pressing at the on switch. "Hades granted me his memories when I took his form.  Well, only his war memories it seems."

"Use it to your advantage.  Hades said he'd scrub records of his death while you're here.  Anyone that researches you will just find news stories of you coming home after surviving the torture of being a POW."

Thanatos’ head pulled back at the obnoxious sound the machine made, sputtering dark liquid as it dripped into the pot.  

"Seems Hades let you keep some of his mannerisms."

Bucky turned, confusion painted on his face before it went slack. "I didn't realize.  I didn't even notice."

"Good.  It will be natural.  Seems he’s looking out for you."

Technically, Thanatos wanted to say, Hades was looking out for himself.  

Thanatos pulled the pot from the coffee maker, putting it to his lips and taking a sip finding it incredibly hot.  Erebus didn't bother correcting how you weren't supposed to drink from that, instead he faded back into the wall, the darkness seeping from the room and the lights slowly turned back on, not even making Thanatos flinch.  His father was and had never been one for goodbyes.  He took another small sip from the pot, swallowing with his brows raised slightly.

It wasn't bad for a mortal drink.

He sat next to the window for the next few hours as he drank his coffee from the pot and tried to figure out how to work his phone more.  He accidentally took several photos and turned it off.  It took him a long and infuriating thirty minutes to turn it back on.  When the sun began to rise on the horizon, it was the first he had looked out since he came back from his outings.  He had been sitting there for some time and decided to go back out to watch the mortals, though he was hit with a strange sensation as he stood.  A weightlessness somewhat came over him and his eyelids felt rather heavy.  He rub at his eyes and tried to blink the feeling away before his mouth pulled open and sucked in a giant breath.  He looked to his phone and tried to remember how he looked up things before putting in his bodies issues.    
  
Apparently his “symptoms” were something called ”fatigue”.  So when he looked into _that_ , he found out he was tired, which he had never experienced in such a harsh way.  Earlier when he teleported too much, he felt drained but nothing that didn’t remedy itself after a little time.  Apparently he was supposed to sleep, which he wasn’t exactly familiar with.  He knew mortals were supposed to lay down so he took to his couch and did just that, shoes still on and all.  He stared at his ceiling and listened to the person above him as they started their day.  His lids began to start their heavy feeling again, slowly pulling down before he realized he should just finally shut them.

That was he learned how to fall asleep.

* * *

He dreamed of the Underworld that night.  He saw Hades throne with him sitting upon it, Persephone standing next to him and the two of them staring straight at him.  He could hear Cerberus snarling from somewhere beyond, the howls of souls like the wind.  Hades leaned forward, his black eyes leaking shadows like ink dripping down his face, his head cocked slightly to the side.

“Do not disappoint me.”

He woke with a gasp, sitting up quickly before scrambling off the couch to stand and turn to stare at it.  He ran his right hand through his hair and listened to the sounds of his apartment.  He looked out his window to the sparkling lights of the city, the night having come once more.  He knew it was some type of vision, it wasn’t a mere dream.  Hades had reached out to him and it left him a little shook.

He made more coffee and touched his stomach when it rumbled awkwardly.  When he was first assigned this quest, he was told his vessel didn’t need things like sleep, water or food.  Most of his Godly power was locked away and it seemed that when once his power could drive a body, now it couldn’t.  As he made more coffee, he looked into his cabinets and his refrigerator.  He found it was nearly bare.  Realizing he needed to go out to obtain food was a little daunting.  He drank his coffee as he studied his bank card that had been with his identification card.  Apparently, according to what he read on his phone, it could be used to get food.  He sighed, tired of reading and pocketing the card before chugging as much coffee as he could before stopping off at the restroom and then heading out.

He had just shut his door when he felt that familiar tingling on the back of his neck.  He opened his door again, stepping inside and looking around with the feeling disappearing.  He frowned and left once more, the sensation returning.  The intensity increased little by little as he headed down the flights of stairs, hitting the street and following the pull in his gut that suddenly took hold.  It was like a trance as he put one foot in front of the other, finding himself stopped in front of a bar that seemed to be rather popular.  It was bustling with people and the smell of food made his stomach grumble eagerly, but that wasn’t what made him go forward to step inside.  It felt like someone’s hand was gripping the back of his neck and tugging him forward.  That coupled with the strung pull in his stomach he felt like he had no choice.

The sounds and smells of the bar were all new to him but Gods in disguises were not.

He, however, never expect the mortal at the center of the room.

Even though he tried to see what key players were in the room with him, once his eyes landed on Steven Grant Rogers, they could not be persuaded to move.

The Gods themselves had to be jealous of this man, a perfect specimen of a mortal.  Aphrodite in all her beauty would be jealous and Narcissus would actually spare him a glance.  His eyes were blue, a beautiful color only matched by the sky that surrounded Mount Olympus.  That sky that had the urethral glow of Gods and Goddesses.  He was built like he had followed Ares into war, but he could tell by how he carried himself he was the brains behind that battle like Athena.  The others in the room looked to him as if he was Zeus himself.  His voice, lent by Apollo, carried across the room in a laugh.  It was in that moment that he knew why so many of the Gods stepped off of Mount Olympus at the whim of a moment with a mortal.

No wonder this man never made it across the Styx.  The world would stop spinning if he did.

He had to be a demigod.  No mortal was like this without some sort of Godly interference.  It made more sense now why he hadn’t crossed over.  He had to be some child of a God.  He was most likely destined for greatness of some sort.  Who knew what evil’s he would be saving the World from.  He had probably met some untimely fate that someone needed him to avoid.

“I knew I sensed you,” A voice whispered in his ear, causing him to still his body.  If he struck out with the forged arm and start a fight with a demigod here, he could possibly kill the humans in the room with them.  Diminished powers or not.  He was gentile in his death.  He was not Keres.  He brought peace.  Not pain.

“I should have known you were close.  Watching over your father’s pet.”

“I hear disdain in your voice,” He chuckled, coming to stand and face him.

His dark skin was glistening, the heat of the room making him perspire.  He had that gleam in his eyes, the one that Thanatos knew well.  The one that shone every time he outlived Hera’s wrath.

“Hercules.”

“Thanatos.”

“Funny to see you here.”

Thanatos raked his eyes up from the toes of him to the top of his head.  Still the perfect specimen.  His infectious smile and his toned stomach you could see through his shirt, to the way everyone in the room seemed to unconsciously drift towards him.  Dog tags were strung from his neck.  He shouldn’t have been surprised.

“I should have known.” Thanatos said. “Doing your father’s bidding.”

“I assure you, no such thing.”

An unimpressed grunt rebutted his statement.

“Gods tend to drift to other Gods, and _demigods_ tend to sense that sort of power struggle.  All of a sudden there’s some surge of power over Brooklyn a few months ago.  I got curious.  Found that guy in the center of it.  I’ve settled in for the show.  Looks like you’re just tuning in.”

Hercules looked towards the mortal in the corner of the room, nursing a beer and talking to a man Thanatos could recognize from the bottom of Tartarus – Tony Stark.

“Even unaware demigods are flocking…” He muttered.

“You say Stark doesn’t realize he’s a demigod but if you’ve ever been to his presentations or conventions, you’d question it.”

“Maybe Narcissus came to visit and never told us,” He quipped back.

Hercules laughed, shaking his head before sticking out his hand, “Sam.  Sam Wilson.”

“James Barnes.  Call me Bucky,” He said, clasping his hand and shaking briefly.

“So _Bucky_ , you never told me why you’ve found yourself in Brooklyn,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Work.” He shrugged, his eyes flicking over to the two men chatting animatedly in the bar.

“Always work, isn’t it?”

“Well, some of us can’t be immortalized through continuous rebirth.  Favoritism fortunes the few.”

Sam winked, “Well, after dealing with _her_ through all that, I dare say I’ve earned it.”

“Then I’ve earned a fucking moment of peace with all whom I’ve dealt with.”

This caused Sam to laugh outright, causing the blond to turn and look at them in curiosity.  His eyes made Bucky’s fingers twitch in want.

“Any other fellow workaholics or power players lurking?  I sense them, but they're so damn many I can’t tell them apart.”

“Apollo stopped by.  Didn’t stay long when he saw me.  Probably didn’t want to be noticed.  I could see a woman with him, probably Delphi.”

Bucky felt his face fall, his lips twitching. “A prophecy?”

“No doubt.”

“He’s still close.”

“So is Nike.  Hestia. Hermes.”

“Aphrodite.” Bucky muttered, his lip curling.

“Always, isn’t she? Loves toying with things. Dionysus.” Sam held up his glass of wine. “I sensed your brother but never saw him.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Something bigger than the two of us.  Something we aren’t supposed to be digging into,” Hercules said.

“Yet here we are.” His eyes flicked back to the blond, his eyes skirting over him before flicking back to the demigod in front of him. “He smells weird.”

“Didn’t he try to bathe in the Styx?”

Bucky shook his head, pursing his lips. “That’s the thing, he didn’t.  He doesn’t _smell_ like the underworld at all.”

Sam made an unimpressed noise in the back of his throat as he tipped his glass to his lips.

“He doesn’t smell like rain clouds, either.”

“Do I?” Hercules asked with a smirk.

“No, you smell like a jackass.” Bucky quipped. “Something isn’t adding up.”

“I’ll say.”

“Introduce me.”

Hercules clicked his tongue, “Clearly you’ve forgotten your manners.”

Thanatos turned his eyes slowly to cut a look at Hercules. “If I find out you’re helping your father…”

“Then the both of us would be surprised.”

He grit his teeth, hearing them creak uncomfortably before he exhaled slowly. “Please introduce me.”

The shift of his personality was staggering, if you knew Hercules.  The cocky and arrogant demigod settled down to the humbled and friendly soldier.

They meandered over, Sam clapping a hand on Tony’s shoulder, but only grabbing Steve’s attention.  Tony was still explaining something, not to be deterred by the interruption.

“…So that’s when the glass shattered and apparently twelve tons of jelly doesn’t come out of the carpet well, so Pep asked me – did I do that arm?”

Bucky pulled his eyes away from Steve, trying to find words and failing miserably.  Lucky for him, Tony didn’t want to wait for him to mutter out a syllable.  Stark stepped forward, leaning in close and looking over the rims of his sunglasses, his eyes dancing around the metal as he tilted his face to try to get a better look.

He reached out, making Bucky flinch but not bothering Tony in the slightest, he began to move the arm to look from different angles.

“Tony, you should introduce yourself before grabbing people’s prosthetics.”

“Tony Stark…” He muttered, reaching up and pulling his sunglasses completely off. “I didn’t make this.  Who made this?  This is…this is _better_.  Wait.  It’s better?”

“Pleasure,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve elbowed Tony to no avail, Stark eyeing the mechanics with a critical eye and a crestfallen frown.  He was muttering under his breath, speaking of equations and parts and wanting to meet the person who could replicate his things but better with bitterness and intrigue.

Steve shook his head and extended his hand as Sam spoke up, “Steve, this is Bucky.  Bucky, this is Steve.  Bucky and I go way back.  Steve and I met at the VA.”

“Bucky?”

“Middle name is Buchanan.  You know how military boys are with nicknames.”

This made Steve light up with a laugh, and Thanatos felt his mortal body respond in kind.  His lips were itching to mirror the smile and his fingers ached to reach out.  Mortals were such simplistic little things.  Sam was smirking on Steve’s other side, knowingly it seemed.   He was probably sucked into the charm himself.

“What branch?”

“Army.”

Steve bobbed his head, “Same here.  They’re so bad with nicknames.  I’ll get you a drink as an apology.”

Bucky nodded his thanks, at the same time feeling Stark finally release his arm.  “Was this from the VA?”

Bucky completely ignored the uncomfortable question and looked to Steve, “What was yours?”

Steve was waving over the bartender. “Captain America.  Cap.  I was a little intense.”

“Was?” Sam asked.

“Two Devil’s Backbones and a…” Steve looked over Tony’s stricken face. “Whiskey.  Please.”

“So what brings you to New York?” Steve asked, continuing the conversation.

Bucky and Sam glanced at each other, “Work transferred me here.  I also figured Sam could use a break from his stepmother.”

Sam shot him a withering glare while Steve had his eyebrows rise, “I didn’t know you had a stepmother.”

“I don’t enjoy talking about her.”

“Mainly because she doesn’t enjoy anything or anyone,” Bucky said, earning a sharp laugh from Sam.

Steve smiled, handing Sam a fresh beer for his empty wine glass and turning and handing Bucky one with a gentle smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder.  Only to Bucky, that gentle touch felt like one of Zeus’ bolts striking him.

It felt like every precious new nerve ending was set ablaze.  He could feel the gifted air disappear from his lungs.  He caught the sharp scent of death that trailed him in his Godly form.  Sulfur, bleach, copper; things he frequented by in his work as a God.  It felt like a heart formed in his chest just to pause its beating and for one second in time, he didn’t exist.  He was not James Buchanan Barnes.  He was not Bucky.  He was not Thanatos, Son of Nyx, bringer of peaceful death.  At that small, iota of a second, he was stripped bare down to his very creation when he had a soul and it was whole.

In a blink of an eye the sound rushed to his ear drums like a crushing wave.  His heart stammered into a frantic rhythm and his lungs sucked in a giant breath.  The feelings of being an _actual_ human quickly disappeared.  It was an odd and uncomfortable feeling and he didn’t know why he experienced it.  He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them, feeling himself ease back into the realm of immortal as his eyes focused on Steve’s face.

Steve’s lips were parted just barely but it seemed he came to his senses and he pressed them into a smile, “I didn’t even ask what type of beer you like, that was rude.”

Sam had an eyebrow raised and an amused smile, “Everyone likes a good lager, Steve.”

Bucky took a long pull from the bottle, trying to figure out just what in the fuck made him almost jump out of this mortal costume in a bar full of people.  He grimaced when he pulled the bottle away as a thought struck him like a punch and Steve clicked his tongue at Sam.

“Not everyone, apparently.  Porter?  No, no. You look like a guy who could throw back a stout.”

“Steve is a bit of a beer snob lately.”

“Literally because of _you_ ,” He laughed, turning around to the bar.

Bucky looked to Sam who was smiling around the bottle of beer, “You sensed it.”

“Every God in a fifty mile radius sensed that one.”

“I will drag Aphrodite down to the pits of Tartarus myself if she tries to link me to a _mortal_.”

“Bigger Gods have loved lesser beings,” Hercules reminded with a ring in his voice.

“Bigger Gods have fucked dumber things, you mean.”

Sam pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, “Careful.  You know Big Brother is always watching.”

“Hypnos?” Bucky said, confused.

Sam grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. “Did you research anything before you took form.”

“Mortals are grossly enamored with simplistic things and it was a vast list of trivial information.  I mostly worked on how to act like a human.  But I’ve discovered Google and I’ve been reading.”

Sam laughed this time, patting his shoulder. “This is going to be a rude awakening.  I’ll help you though, only because I foresee this being extraordinarily humoring.”

“I’m perfectly capable-”

“ _Bucky_ , who is the President of the United States?”

“The what?”

Sam lost it, laughing so hard he bent over to grab his stomach, causing Bucky to scowl in response.  Steve returned, a quizzical smile on his face as he watched Sam grab at his side as a pretend cramp pricked at him.  Bucky was scowling.  Steve swapped the beer bottles with Bucky and to his relief there was no life stopping moment when their fingers brushed. He took to ignoring Sam, instead turning towards Steve and tasting his beer, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“This is good…” A touch of awe in his voice.

Steve chuckled, “You’re a coffee guy, aren’t you?”

Bucky smiled a little, remembering the coffee he tried at his apartment. “I do.  It’s my favorite drink.”

It was technically one of two of the only drinks he had so far, but it was still the truth.

“So, how are you liking New York?”

Bucky ran his flesh hand through his hair, finding it weird what humans did out of a habit.  He found himself raking his hand through the silky strands when he searched for answers that would seem normal.  He needed to make sure contact with Steve went smoothly to make it easy to be around him.  He needed to see what was going on before he took his soul to Charon and Hades.  Small talk was one of the things he should have inquired more about before coming up here.  If Erebus had just granted him wisdom this would have been easier.

“It’s _loud_.” Bucky laughed out. “I’m not used to that.” Which was true.  Going around and harvesting souls was a quiet affair.  Sitting between the mortal realm and the underworld was mostly full of white noise.

Steve nodded in understanding, “All becomes background noise after a while.  Pretty quiet where you’re from?”

Bucky thought back to the roar of the Styx which seemed like nothing but a whisper after a few millennia.  He thought of the quiet of night that was Nyx.  He rarely frequented Mount Olympus.  The places he lurked usually had noises that he was accustomed to.  New York was boisterous and full of life.  It grated on him in the wrong way.

“It can be.  This place will take some getting used to.”

“Well starting by coming to one of the most obnoxious bars in Brooklyn is the way to do it,” Steve winked.

“It’s charming, not obnoxious.” Tony chimed in, instantly turning to Bucky. “So, your arm…”

“Tony,” Steve said with a tone of warning.

“Stand down.  I have a few questions.”

“Steve, could you show me the way to the restroom?” Bucky cut in, hitching his thumb over his shoulder to some random spot at the bar.

Steve clapped his shoulder, gently pushing to turn him away from Tony before the pair strolled away with Sam laughing as he put his hand on Tony’s chest to stop him from stalking after them.

Bucky turned, responding by emulating Sam and laughing a little, “Thank you.”

“No worries.  Tony can be a little…blunt and in your face.  No filter.  He can be a lot, honestly.  Takes some getting used to.”

“I can completely see that.” Bucky muttered.

“So, what do you do for a living?  Work transferred you, you said?”

Bucky nodded, swallowing another mouthful of the beer and recalling a job he read about on his phone.  Steve made it easier to work through small talk. “I work with the Census Bureau.  Really boring.”

“Most government jobs are.”

“You?”

Steve shrugged, “Mostly contract out with the State Department.  Wanted to come back home after finishing active duty and they wanted me in DC.  Sometimes it’s touch and go when they don’t have anything for me so I try to fill that with some freelance art.  But Brooklyn is worth it.”

That’s where they stayed the duration of their time at the bar, mostly away from others and getting to know one another.  Sam would occasionally join them with Tony, but Stark let the arm thing slide for the remainder of their evening.  He was surprised with the ease of the conversation, constantly waiting for something that wouldn’t make sense.

Bucky occasionally, for the rest of their time, would feel a prickle on the back of his neck and casually look around.  Apollo was, for a time, chatting with Dionysus at the bar.  Hermes didn’t bother entering the bar and only came when Tony departed and they left together, Tony was oblivious to the God inhabiting his friend.  No sign or word from Hera or Zeus.  Aphrodite seemed to get the hint as well.

Bucky for the life of him could not figure out why some God would be so desperate to keep Steve in the world of the living.  Yes, the man seemed other worldly.  If Bucky didn’t know better he would have said he was a demi.  It was perplexing but intriguing.  Not once did he sense any Godly touch on him or a blessing or a pardon.  It was as if he never died.  No soul just shows up to Charon with payment if they hadn’t died and expected it.

Bucky looked to Sam at one point while Steve was regaling them with the story of how they met.  Sam seemed to be desperately trying to smile through the story but Bucky knew he was feeling the same thing.  Total and complete confusion.  On top of Hercules having found Steve even before him, that meant he was getting more confounded as his time with him went on.

Bucky was listening but also trying to figure out how to breach such a dark topic like death with an upbeat man like Steve.  He couldn’t understand how humans operated so delicately.  He was so used to the bluntness of the Gods when he interacted with them.

“Another round?” Steve asked, just before getting to the part of outrunning Sam.  Bucky was trying to figure out if he could actually outrun a demigod or if Hercules was trying to be covert when Steve had stopped.

Bucky parted his lips to ask what extra round he was conferring about when Sam answered for them, “Absolutely.  It’s last call, right?”

Bucky again had questions, but Sam flicked his eyes to him and back to Steve.  He didn’t want him to say anything stupid, apparently.

“Yeah, you getting tired?” Steve had a hint of guilt in his voice.

“I’ll make it.  I have all this time off now.  I can sleep in.”

“Bucky, do you need to head out?  I didn’t mean to highjack all of your time.”

He shook his head, taking his cue from Sam and using it as an opportunity on different fronts. “I don’t sleep well anyway.”

Steve nodded with a knowing look before walking towards the bar, Bucky immediately turning to Sam.

“The longer I’m around him the more this doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re not picking up anything?  A blessing? A pardon?”

Thanatos shook his head. “This is impossible.”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Hercules supplied cheekily, making Bucky frown.

“But Troy was destroyed in one.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “After a ten year siege.  Things take time.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t tell me you have none of that.  Gods have all of it.”

Bucky’s lips cut a hard line not having anything as a rebuttal.

“Look, I’m going to help you with this.  This is getting more and more worrisome the more time goes on.  It’s making less and less sense.  So, when we are done here I’m coming home with you and teaching you how to be more human.”

Bucky perked up at the idea and almost thanked the demigod.  Almost.

They finished the night at the bar and Sam managed to get Steve and Bucky to agree to another night out with the three of them.  By the time they departed the bar he didn’t sense a single God around them which was both comforting and concerning.  When they cut into an alley, Thanatos transferred them directly into his apartment.

Hercules pursed his lips, “All the time in the cosmos and not enough patience to walk a few city blocks.”

Thanatos wasn’t paying him attention.  His attention was focused on the other God who was curiously poking about his apartment.

“Clint?” Hercules asked aloud.

“That’s not Clint.”

He turned, a smile on his face, “Right he is.” He lifted up a hand and ran it through chopped dirty blond hair.

“Apollo is using him through projection.  That’s why you didn’t sense him.”

“Right again, Thanatos.  Very impressive.”

“Someone get mad at your adventure earlier?” Hercules asked with a smirk.

“Unfortunately, yes.  Worse yet, I can’t figure out _who_ .  And why _me_?”

Thanatos and Hercules turned and glanced at each other before giving their attention back to Apollo.

“You have our attention.”

“Daddy dearest isn’t so happy,” Apollo said, waving Clint’s hand around for emphasis.

Thanatos turned and gave Hercules a knowing glare, making Apollo cut him off before he started running his mouth.

“Tone it down there, death bringer.  The H.B.I.C is mad at the fact that Olympians are being forced off of Earth and he can’t figure out who or why.”

“What does that stand for?” Thanatos muttered to Hercules, whose lips puckered and pulled in as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

“All of you?  Well…you think you all are.” Hercules plowed on.

Clint shook his head, looking down at his hands and wiggled his fingers in subsequent boredom.  “No, not all of.  Which is making it even harder to figure out who is doing all of this.  Zeus tasked us all with trying to figure it out.  Seems really counter productive, doesn’t it?  He probably just asked the deity who did this to turn on themselves.  Thunderclap doesn’t always think things through.”

Hercules seemed far too amused with everything Apollo was spewing, but Thanatos was all business.

“So why are you here?”

“Oh come on, Reaper.  Really?  Sent on a mission for Hades himself and then have a fucking link with a mortal.  Who by the way is the epitome of an enigma.  It’s bad enough we were all drawn to the kid for no reason at all, all of us circling him like vultures and not understanding why.  Then _you_ come in.  Now most of the others think you were there because you were drawn to him, not many know about your little quest.  But the few of us who stayed around and felt the damn connection became curious.”

Thanatos was a moment away from trying to use all of his remaining powers to blast Clint into oblivion when he realized it wouldn’t help him in the slightest.

“It was Aphrodite, probably trying to interfere.”

Clint laughed outright. “Wrong again.  ‘Dite was mad.  Seething, mad.  She left because she wanted to know who was dipping in her territory.”

“Well seeing as you’re the God of prophecy running around with Delphi, maybe you could shed a little light on the situation,” Hercules interrupted.

Clint’s face darkened. “Unfortunately I cannot.  It seems my oracles are being affected rather harshly.”

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Hercules finally huffed out, tossing his hands in the air.  He turned on the spot, shaking his head placing his hands on his hips in frustration.

“I only came here to let you know that it will turn into a head hunt.  It’s only a matter of time before a war erupts.  There are whispers on who is doing all this, fingers being pointed.”

“No pressure,” Thanatos muttered.

“The root of all of this lies with Steve Rogers.”

“Very, _very_ aware Apollo.” Hercules muttered.

Clint suddenly looked to the left, his bright blue eyes dancing around at the wall, his lips carved into a frown.

Clint’s face turned towards them, the tips of his hair growing gold now.  He was projecting too much as his emotions took over. “Someone’s pushing me through him.”

Hercules turned, his eyes growing large with abject horror, “ _Through_?”

Something was happening on Mount Olympus that was interrupting Apollo’s projection and his godly form with no power restrained was being shoved into Clint to destroy him as a personal ‘fuck you’.  The second Clint had Apollo’s eyes he knew he had to get him out before he destroyed the mortal.

Thanatos marched across the room, gripped the back of Clint’s head with his flesh hand and then pressed his metal one to his chest.  He might throw himself out of his mortal body doing this, but Apollo was about to destroy an entire city block entering through a mortal and coming out with his Godly form.  He shut his eyes and pooled every ounce of power through his metal hand to shove Apollo back onto Mount Olympus.  It wasn’t much with the horrid curse weighing him down, but he had to try.  It felt like a bolder was pushing down on him, he grit his teeth and let out a scream with the force.  Hopefully this wouldn’t destroy both his vessel and poor Clint Barton who Apollo just so happened to be smitten with.

Hercules was desperate enough to go running out of the room and into the bathroom on the off chance Apollo vaporized everyone with his Godly form.

Yet Clint’s hair was fading, his eyes were closed but his breathing was even.  He even took it upon himself to snore directly into Bucky’s face, easing his fears that he might have killed him.

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom, his chest heavy from the anxiety.

“What. The _fuck_?

Bucky shook his head slightly, easing Clint properly down to the floor before turning to Hercules.

“You mean _who_ .   _Who_ the fuck is Steve Rogers?”

* * *

Turns out Bucky couldn’t be granted knowledge or access it from Sam, so he settled in for the night by reading up on current events (which – by the way – were horrible) while Sam taught him reasonable and usable things.  Like what a damn mug was.  He looked up common phrases and mastered sarcasm rather quickly.  Without the desire to have another vision he skipped sleep, using the entire night to try to find all the tips, tricks and things to say so he could pass as normal.  Or weird.  Or both.

Clint woke up utterly confused, but Sam covered it all with a convincing conversation.

“You were hammered,” Sam informed him.

Clint blinked up at him, perplexed stare and all.

Sam made a face, looking towards the ceiling as if it would grant him assistance while he tried to poorly sign to his friend.

He made a few gestures, his face screwed up, “You…drunk…shit…dumb?”

Clint flashed a few gestures before patting his pockets down before yanking out his hearing aids.  He fiddled with them expertly before looking up to Sam.

“I’m a dumb shit?”

“I tried for ‘you were drunk as shit and were acting dumb’.”

“Flawless sign language,” Clint mumbled, extending his hand and flapping it at Sam.

Sam took his hand and pulled him up, causing Clint to groan and grab at his head.  His head felt like it was splitting open, that was for sure.  Clint mumbled a thanks to Bucky while he reached up and turned his hearing aids down and squinted against the morning light.  He tumbled to the kitchen, picking up the pot from the coffee maker and gulping down the lukewarm drink.  Bucky was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Sam, giving him a pointed look while Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll buy you guys brunch,” Clint mumbled into the coffee pot, opening a cabinet and helping himself to search for aspirin, which then he helped himself to.  Luckily Sam thought ahead and went to buy some that night, and picked up a few things for Bucky’s bare kitchen.

Bucky looked to Sam with one eyebrow raised, questioning the word brunch.

It made Sam laugh, “It’s free food.”

Clint turned his hearing aids up loud enough to barely interact.  Apparently he had a pretty foul headache, which bought into the whole stupidly drunk story.  Bucky learned brunch was something for late risers or maybe people who just loved an extra meal.

He was a fan of anything he could shove into his mouth, he learned.  Mortals knew how to indulge, that was for sure.  Sam had to basically hide his plate behind anything he could shove in front of it when he realized Bucky wasn’t shy about taking anything.

Clint entered the conversation near the end of the meal. “Sorry about crashing your welcome party.  I can’t even remember half the night at the bar.  I remember coming in and you and Roger’s had apparently just made your great escape from Tony.”

Bucky waved him off, which felt strange.  It was weird to flap his hand around but at the same time it felt like a normal gesture.

He swallowed a mouth full of food, “Wasn’t much of a party.”

Sam chuckled, “He’s basically saying we’ve all been there and he was fine with the weird ass welcome he got from New York’s finest residents.”

Bucky nodded, “That, too.”

Bucky felt that odd pull in the pit of his stomach and the tips of his fingers tingled.  Bucky turned to find the source, catching a glimpse of Sam lighting up as they both caught sight of Steve.

It felt different from when he first encountered Steve at the bar but he couldn’t figure out how.  Sam raised his hand, catching Steve’s attention and Bucky barely held back a smile when Steve’s entire face lit up at the sight of them.

Steve came over, bright despite the late night.  He shooed Sam over and took a seat across from Bucky before making a face at Clint.  He was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Lookin’ great, Clint.”

He lowered his mug from his mouth, “It’s still early, Cap.  I wouldn’t start.”

He held up his hands in a tiny surrender. “Did you really get stuck babysitting your first night in New York?  After spending the evening dodging Tony Stark?  Sam, he’s going to get a bad taste for Brooklyn if this keeps up.”

“He’s from _Indiana_.  No bad taste gunna ruin good ol’ New York.”

Steve looked to Bucky, “Yeah, you weren’t joking saying it’s loud here.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Clint looked to his phone and sighed, shoveling another bite of food in his mouth and gulping down lukewarm coffee. “I need to get going for work.”

Sam nodded, looking at his watch, “I’ve gotta meet with some people, so I need to head out, too.”

Bucky panicked a little, “Me too.”

They all gathered their things, Steve getting a to-go order at the counter.

“So Indiana.” Steve started while Clint paid at the register. “A lot of farms?”

Bucky shrugged, “A lot of farms.  More product than people.  I’m actually prepared to assume I saw more cars in the last twenty-four hours than I have my entire life.”

Steve laughed, turning his body to face him. “What did you do?  Like, at any given time?”

Bucky had been thinking about his so called life story since Sam gave him his gentle pep talk about how ill prepared he was.

“Stayed holed up, mostly.  I wasn’t good with people after the war, anyway.  Actually, I wasn’t much good with them beforehand.  It’s a rural place though.  People either do drugs or work a farm.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I had a hard time after the war, too.  Sam and the VA have both been a great help.”

“Sam said it’s useful to be around people who understand.”

“You’ve never been?” Steve ask, genuinely curious.

Bucky shook his head.  “No.”

“You should come along sometime.”

Bucky tried to imagine being in a room full of people that thought they were on his list for collection.  He was sure it would be an odd affair, talking to men about their horrifying experiences and then trying to relate on some level.  It made a heavy feeling pull down in his stomach.  He wasn’t sure what that was.  He had James Barnes’ memory of the war, though.  He had his feelings and fears all bundled up in the back of his mind.  He could dig through them whenever he pleased, which Sam harped on him for when he spent an hour trying to make up a back story.

This opportunity was hard to let go.  It was another small opportunity to have a chance to hang around Steve and try to figure him out.

Bucky nodded slowly, as if considering. “I don’t have to…uh….”

Steve immediately straightened up, “No, you don’t have to talk or tell anyone anything.  You can just come and sit.  No one expects you to say or do anything.”

Steve took his food with a smile and Bucky felt the strange pulling sensation that he needed to draw Steve back to him.

“I’ll go.”

Steve turned his smile back to Bucky who returned it in kind.  “Perfect.  I think our next meeting is Sunday.”

“Sam, when’s the next…VA…where the hell is he?” Bucky said, peering around curiously.

“He left for work or something.  Don’t you need to as well?”

Bucky frowned, “I need to go _change_ for work first.  Shit, did he leave me?  I don’t know how to get back to my apartment.”

Steve seemed to stifle a little laughter, but patted Bucky on the shoulder. “You know what street the apartment complex is on?”

“Leonard.” Bucky replied, frowning deeply when he realized he couldn’t find his way in a measly city.  Just a few days ago he could have found his way around the entirety of New York with his eyes closed and let his powers guide him.  Now, at this second, he couldn’t even remember what direction he had come from.  If Steve wasn’t standing there and he wasn’t standing in the middle of a crowded diner he’s just shut his eyes and simply _go there_.  He still had that going for him.  Just picture the place and go.

“I know where that’s at.  I’ll take you.”

The opportunity seemed to fly over his head before the realization came around and smacked him.

“I would appreciate that.”

It was more small talk on the way to the apartment.  They talked about the landscape of Indiana versus New York and even brought up the weather.  Bucky managed to keep up well enough, though he desperately wanted to dive into  a more personal territory.

They slowed their footfalls as they reached Leonard, trying to extend their time.

“Sam said you had a rough go when you were in.” Steve considered his words before continuing, “I didn’t ask for details.  That’s not his story to tell.”

Bucky looked to Steve who had a dark look about his face, like he was lost in his own story.  Thanatos didn’t often like to delve into the memory of James Barnes time in the war.  He had seen some rather abhorrent things in his time.   The Gods were spiteful things intent on using humans for self-gain, sacrifice and amusement.  James Barnes was no different.  Thrown into a war brought on by Ares, he was subjected to execrable things that no man should have endured.  The torture.  The mental reprogramming.  Though that could stand to help excuse his awkwardness.

“It was…bad.   _Bad_.”

Steve nodded, “You don’t have to come to the VA Sunday.  I know stories can throw people back… _there._ ”

“You’ll be there, though.  Right?”

Steve looked over and gave him a small smile. “Yeah.”

“Then sure, just might need directions if I can’t even find my apartment.”

This caused Steve to laugh and in that moment Bucky realized he wanted nothing more than to make Steve laugh over and over again.  It was a delightful sound that made his own lips pull into a smile.

“Ah, here we are.”

When they arrived at the complex, Bucky had a lot of feelings moving inside him.

First of all, Thanatos – God of peaceful death and collector of souls, had traveled around the world to the point he should be able to walk from New York to California with his eyes closed.  How such a simple thing as two city blocks had confused him ultimately made him feel small.  He felt like a mockery to the Gods.  Why in Hades had he become so blindly scared when he realized Hercules had left?  He wondered if he was adapting to being a mortal too fast.  Some of it didn’t feel like adaptation though, some of it felt too real, and he didn’t much like that at all.  Though he couldn’t deny the downright joy he had for a simple two city block walk with Steve.  An aimless conversation with a gorgeous man.  Some Gods had to be jealous.  He was disheartened at the thought of the stroll ending.  For a bigger God, this would have been a perfect opportunity to possess Steve and find out just what was going on.  This stupid curse was becoming more and more of a hassle.

“See, easy-peasy.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Steve raised an eyebrow before puffing out a little laugh, “Easy-peasy?”

“I don’t recall what that means.”

Steve’s face held a little smirk before falling a little. “It means it was super easy.”

“So you’re insulting my intelligence?”

“What? No!  No, no.  It’s like…it was a…no, I mean, it will be easy _next_ time.”

Bucky nodded slowly, “Easy-peasy.”

That made Steve smile. “I’ll see you later?”

“I don’t know when I would meet you at the VA.  Plus, if this is any indication, Sam might just leave without me.”

Steve dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “What’s your number?  I’ll text you all the details.  I’ve been trying to go to groups without Sam like he suggested, so he might not even be going Sunday.  Branch out and lose my crutch and all that crap.  You know how he gets.”

Bucky was frowning at his phone.  Sam had put his contact information in and like a smart ass, put it under Hercules.  He had taken Bucky’s number and put it in his own phone and that was that.  He had only used the phone for the internet to research being a semi-normal human.  Which between James’ memories and that, it wasn’t doing shit for him.  He held out the phone and trained his eyes to something off to the side.

“I’m still learning to use it.”

Steve didn’t hesitate as he took it. “Took me forever, too.  I can strip a rifle and piece it back together in no time, find my way out of behind enemy lines but hell if I can work my tv remote.”

That made Bucky laugh.  Mainly because he still didn’t know how to use the TV remote.  A damn God stripped and made nearly a demi-god and suddenly he was a fucking child who needed help with everything.

Steve handed back his phone, “Sam put himself under Hercules, didn’t he?”

“How’d you know?” He asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

This made Steve laugh so hard he bent forward with the force of it.  He reached forward, placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to seemingly steady himself, James’ lips curled from the infection of it all.

Yet once again the second Steve’s fingers landed on his arm, Thanatos was troubled with finding himself.  He was thrust back to the beginning of his creation with his brothers, Nyx and Erebus watching over them.  He watched the Gods come to life and then watched the creation of man.  He felt time itself curl around him as it passed him by until that very second that placed him in this exact moment with Steve Rogers.  His soul screamed out that this was where he was meant to be but it was not yet whole.  It needed its other half and it was right in front of him and it _needed_ to be whole.  Steve could make him whole.

Then his hand was gone and his heart was dim and his soul cried out and the world spun once more.

Steve was still smiling, unaffected it seemed, even though last time he swore he saw something bother him.

“I’ll text you. Make you practice.”

“You just love a comedy act when you have one started, don’t you?”

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets before taking a few steps in the direction they came, “It won’t be that bad.”

“You’re a shit liar, Rogers.”

“You doubt yourself too much, Barnes.”

Bucky laughed as Steve continued to walk backwards, “It’s fucking texting, not a speech to the board of directors.  Let me doubt.”

“You’ll get there one day, pal.”

With that comment that sent them both into a round of laughter, Steve turned on his heel and set off.

* * *

Bucky shouldn’t have been surprised to come into his apartment to find a demigod and a God arguing, yet here he was, surprised.

“ _You_ already helped him!”

“I granted a favor, nothing more.”

“That’s _still_ helping him!”

The God growled, causing the glasses in the cupboard to rattle, the flames at his feet flared. “Do not test me, demigod.  You are nothing but easily disposed.”

“Careful _brother_.  I’ve survived worse, and mother doesn’t care if either of us disappear.”

Thanatos bristled, “What are you two doing?”

The two turned, Hercules eyes burning from a fiery red to dulling to his chocolate brown.  Hephaestus calmed the flames of his forge that burned at his feet, the two of them had no sense of decency to look any bit ashamed.

“He comes claiming I’m the fault of all this turmoil on Olympus,” Hercules spit, turning to looking the God up and down in disgust.

“I came to question him as I’ve questioned everyone.” Hephaestus retorted calmly, turning the same look to the demigod.

“Who sent you?” Thanatos asked calmly.

“Zeus.  Said he knew of the arm I granted and to make up in his favor for betraying him I should look for myself.  See what all this fuss is about with one Steven Grant Rogers.”

Hercules looked to Thanatos with a brow raised, “How did he betray him?”

He held up the metal arm, “He didn’t ask for permission, he did this for the sake of my mother.”

Hercules tilted his head to the side, “Anyone would be smart not to forsake her.”

“Yet it’s landed me on the wrong side of Lord Zeus.”

“He should know this is Hades territory.  He’ll spark a war with the Gods,” Thanatos said.

“There, tell Father it’s being worked on,” Hercules spat.

“He grows impatient.”

Hercules gave Thanatos a pointed look, but the God of death held his hand up to silence him before he continued on.

“Maybe to expedite this whole process, Lord Zeus would be wise to either figure out who cursed me and my powers or reverse it himself.  With my powers I can touch his soul and read his life.  If I _had_ my powers this would have been done by now, but I do not.  If Lord Zeus grows tired of this, perhaps he can tell Hades why this Steve Rogers has escaped the Underworld.”

Hephaestus growled out, “Careful.” Just as a clap of thunder sounded in the distance.

“I’m only making sense.”

The look of triumph Hercules paraded seemed to anger the God more, but Thanatos continued on.

“Now, no demi could possibly restrict my powers.  No demi has the powers or the capacity to steal a soul.  I beg the question, why are you bothering with a mere demigod?”

The look of triumph was gone from Hercules’ face, now replaced with a scowl, though no words were uttered.  It was simply the truth.

Hephaestus’ lips twitched with the need to say something, but he dare not where Lord Zeus could hear.  Instead he stepped forward, his hand outstretched as if he wanted to touch Bucky but was waiting for permission.  Thanatos searched the God’s face, looking into the pools of molten ore before stepping forward into the touch.  Hercules latched on to Thanatos’ shoulder and to his surprise, neither of the Gods shook him off.

“ _I don’t think Hera is behind this as we once hoped._ ”

Thanatos clenched his jaw at the God’s voice in his head.  Once a common place amongst God’s when there was secrecy to be had, he found it nearly overwhelmingly loud.  As if someone stepped directly into his skull and shouted.  Hercules had the same look of discomfort.  Damn this curse and damn this vessel.

“ _Zeus_?”

Hephaestus’ fingers twitched, wanting to draw away so he would not betray but refusing to let go for the truth.

“ _I fear, yes._ ”

“ _Can you find out for certain_?”

Hephaestus looked grim, “ _I can try, but you’ll need to carry out on your end as well.  Apollo and I both suspect it’s Zeus, but we must play our parts._ ”

Bucky looked to Sam when Hephaestus brought up Apollo, thinking of poor Clint.

“ _Zeus knows Apollo suspects him._ ” Thanatos realized gravely.

“ _He’s working on that, but we are aware.  He might be able to twist his way out of it, but for now, do not trust Apollo.  Until a sign is sent from me, do not.  Zeus might be with him._ ”

Bucky frowned, “ _What could he be hiding that requires a mortal in such a way?  And to the point he’s steering the Gods into a war?_ ”

“ _That is still a mystery we need you to unlock._ ”

Hephaestus pulled his hand back and the ringing in Bucky’s and Sam’s ears were disorienting.  Yet in that moment it took for the noise to cease, Hephaestus was already gone.

“He went to report to Zeus,” Thanatos said.  “We have a moment to talk freely.”

“For starters, fuck you.” Hercules said with a bit of a laugh. “Why all the demigod shit talk?”

“You know why.”

Sam raised his hands, “Then you know why I said fuck you.  Secondly, I think your friend gave you that arm for reasons other than fearing your mother.”

Bucky nodded, “I’m beginning to feel the same.  He came without resistance.  The second the arm was completed was when this damned curse stopped building without my mother’s protection.  If he hadn’t given me this arm, I would be a mortal, I know it now.  Someone was stripping me, not cursing me.  Only three Gods can do that.  One sent me here, the other isn’t involved yet and the other…”

Hercules pursed him lips and crossed his arms, squinting at Bucky, “Man, I should _not_ have offered to help you.”

“Nothing is more in your favor than a blessing from a God, a God that works in death, no less.”

“That’s come in handy before,” He muttered sarcastically. “Just remember I didn’t pledge myself to you, alright?”

“Done.”

“You think the Big Man Downstairs will be willing to help?” Hercules asked, settling in on the couch.

Thanatos huffed. “That whole war thing we are trying to avoid.  Remember that?”

“Figured a little help wouldn’t be too bad.   This thought keeps crossing my mind on what Zeus might do once we figure it all out.   _If_ he’s the one behind it.”

Thanatos blanched, “I, uh…”

“Just thought about the mission?” Hercules helped with a roll of his hand.

“Well, depending on the situation it might just be something easily handled and discussed.”

This time Hercules outright laughed, “When has _anything_ been easily handled and discussed?  I get you want to avoid an all-out war with _everyone_ , but we might not be able to avoid war altogether.”

Thanatos was nodding, his lips pursed in thought, “How can Hades help?  He sent me because he can’t leave.”

“Which is what I figured.  I’m thinking maybe a visit back down home might help you get some Godly power back.”

“Good idea.  Just not entirely sure how I can get back.”

“I can always kill you,” He offered sweetly.

Thanatos rolled his eyes and came over to sit down next to him. “I’ll figure out how to get back there.  In the meantime…when is the next meeting at the VA you’re not attending?”

* * *

Thanatos had basically used the entirety of the week to Google things and attempt to learn the city.  He was trying to acclimate as much as possible to blend properly.  He spent a majority of his time trying to get a hold of someone close to Hades to see what could be done about this curse that was plaguing him.  He tried to get ahold of his Furies and his Fates but to no avail.  He knew it was basically a waste of time but he had to try.  He attempted to sleep whenever possible in hopes to see him once more, but no luck was granted to him.

When he had free time, he typically spent it going out with Sam.  Typically they had dinner with Steve, but occasionally others would come along to join them.  People he had met – like Tony or Clint, and people he hadn’t, like Natasha.  He loved Natasha.  She reminded him of his mother.  A strong woman with men bowing at her feet.  He usually used that time to strike up conversations with Steve to have the blond get comfortable with him, to open up and then also to get to know him.  Come Sunday when they were scheduled to go to the VA for group, they were texting each other incessantly.  They both enjoyed it, reveling in the company of someone who enjoyed endless conversation about nothing and occasionally something.

Steve: **Is Sam being a jerk?**

_You’ve met him, right?_

Bucky smiled down at his phone when it dinged with another notification, a small smiling face popping up on his screen temporarily.  Sam huffed next to him.

“I didn’t teach you all this shit so you can trash talk me.”

“What emoji should I use?” He replied teasingly, making Sam smile.

“So how’s it going with him?”

Bucky shrugged, “I think I’m making him comfortable around me.  VA might help, too.  He ever open up to you about the war?”

Sam nodded, “Some.  Not much.  He’s an open book except the war.”

“I just need confirmation that’s when he tried to cross over.  I’m not sure how far apart both trips were since time there is different from up here, but I think it was relatively close together.  If we can just figure out if he remembers anything from those times and if there is any common themes, maybe it will give us a place to start.  At least confirming if it seemed natural occurrences or not will help nail it down.  See if it seems like there was some interference.  He talk about the war at the VA during group?”

Sam shrugged, “There are different groups.  He wasn’t opening up during the PTSD groups that he would come to on Wednesday nights that I ran, so I insisted he go on Sundays.  I was hoping if he went to a group of strangers, maybe he’d be more inclined.  He might have been too comfortable and scared for people to know something.”

Thanatos nodded, more to himself than anything, trying to figure out what he needed to accomplish.  Should he get to know Steve and see if he could draw it out?  Should he back off and see if he’d open up to him?  Why the fuck were humans so damn complicated?  This couldn’t be the reason the Gods were so enamored with them.

An idea struck Thanatos and he turned his attention back to his phone.

_About today…I have a question._

Hercules had his eyebrows rise as he read over Thanatos’ shoulder before he realized where he was steering the conversation.

His phone dinged. **What’s up?**

Thanatos felt Bucky’s story crawl up like a dark shadow to lurk in the back of his thoughts, taunting him and also waiting to be called upon.  He never wanted to speak of James Barnes time in the war, but he had to.

_You won’t, you know, judge me if I decide to talk and share at group, right?  I don’t usually talk about this stuff with anyone, but Sam is (unfortunately) right, and I need to start talking about it.  I’m more comfortable in front of strangers anyway.  Can’t disappoint people who don’t know you._

Thanatos hit send and Hercules made a pleased hum as he dropped his chin on his shoulder, “You genius little shit.”

Thanatos laughed, “He has a bleeding heart.  This might work or it will backfire heavily.”

The dots appeared on the screen letting them know that Steve was typing.  A sinking feeling started to slowly grab Bucky’s attention.  He remembered reading about it online.  Something called guilt.  He seemed to acquire these horrible feelings with this mortality mind set even with his immortal heart.  Having himself bordering on being a human and a God, not a demigod but not stripped of all his powers.  It was infuriating and embarrassing.  He had to Google “symptoms” to avoid asking Hercules and the ridicule that would follow.  Mostly he experienced anxiety, stress, guilt and infatuation.  Dumb feelings he couldn’t wait to abandon.   

He was very much looking forward to not experiencing these petty human  emotions ever again.

**I would never judge you, Buck. Ever.  But trust me, I’m in the same boat.  I don’t like talking in a group of people I know.  I still have to look them in the eye or act like everything is still the same, you know?  It’s easier to talk to a bunch of people I don’t know and never have to worry about interacting with them ever again.**

_Am I going to mess that up?_

“Damn, you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Thanatos turned to glare at Hercules, his chin still comfortably resting on his shoulder, their noses bumping. “You’re an ass.”

“Purely a pain in yours, actually,” He said smiling and laughing at the dirty look he was receiving.  He turned when his phone dinged to get his attention.

**No.  Not at all.  This might sound weird…**

“This is starting to read like an old Greek tragedy…” Sam sighed out.

_You’d be surprised by what it takes to have something sound weird._

“Yeah, you know, with you being an actual God and all…”

Bucky sighed out, noticing that Steve was typing again, “Are you going to be a running commentary?”

“Yes, of course.”

**I feel comfortable with you knowing.  No offense to Sam or any of the boys and to what they went through and lost, but you and I both lost a part of ourselves that we can’t get back.**

Bucky felt his brows crinkle before he realized he was literally on the edge of getting the answer he desired so desperately.  Another foreboding feeling of stomach churning guilt stabbed at him again.  He desperately pushed it aside, knowing he was beyond these feelings.  He would complete his task and be rid of them.  For now they were a hindrance he needed to ignore.

_You don’t have a prosthetic._

**It will make more sense at group.**

“Shit.” Thanatos muttered, tempted to toss the phone, but he stamped his impatient frustrations down and continued on.

_Sounds fine by me.  Could you pick me up?  I know this is shocking news but…I’m absolutely horrible when it comes to finding my way around town and I have no idea where Poly Pl is.  Crazy, I know._

**If I can stop laughing I can be there soon.  So I’ll probably see you in like, two hours**.

Bucky laughed outright and even Sam chuckled when he read over the message.

_I’m so glad my innate ability to find my way around the city can provide amusement._

**Me too.  Don’t be like Sam when I try to get buzzed in and take twelve years.**

_Okay, fourteen it is._

**See you soon.**

“I think Steve is really enjoying your company.  He considers me his best friend and he doesn’t talk to me this much.”

Bucky shrugged a little, “Probably because I’m constantly engaging him.  I have to.”

Sam smirked a little, “Yeah, just _have_ to.”

“You know as well as I do that I’m on a mission.”

“You’re also captivated by him,” Sam pointed out.

Bucky shook his head and continued to shake it, “No.   _No_ . I’m not like _them_.  I don’t see a mortal and come here and ruin countless lives because someone looked pretty.  No.”

“Technically speaking you’ve never really had time to be smitten with a mortal and been able to pursue,” Hercules recovered.

“And I don’t have time now.  The Gods who come here to have cheap love affairs that ruin lives have time.  I don’t have that.  I’m trying to stop a full blown war.  Not fall in love,” Thanatos seethed.

Hercules held up his hands in defense as he stood, “Yet now you have the time to see the draw of humans is all I’m saying.  There’s nothing wrong with some admiration from time to time.”

Thanatos didn’t take the bait this time but only changed the subject.  He needed to keep to the task at hand, which was going to the VA for group with Steve to see if he could open up about when he died.  He also needed to manage that without letting on that he already knew he had died and come back to life.

“What does one wear to a group meeting to discuss their war stories that caused them unbearable trauma?”

Hercules had to hold back a laugh at such an unorthodox stance on such a serious topic, but that’s how the Gods were when they had a task at hand.

“Well, I’d stick to a band t-shirt as a good conversation jump off and probably a nice pair of jeans.  A lot of soldiers still stick to boots of some kind, I’ve noticed.  So strap on those instead of your sneakers.  You’ll fit in perfectly.”

Thanatos frowned a little as he watched Hercules turn towards the kitchen, “You’re mocking me somehow, but I just can’t figure out how.”

“Why don’t you get ready?  Gods have to be perfect, after all.”

* * *

Steve was right on time and was thoughtful enough to bring Sam food since he was going to be “missing out on the party”.  Bucky supplied himself with one of Sam’s jackets and strapped on a glove to his prosthetic since it would stop the staring.  He understood many of the Gods enjoying the stares of admirers but this was far from it.  His long life of being behind the scenes hadn’t prepared him from being gawked at.  Sam had told him it would help with the whole façade that he was trying to build up, also.

They had to take a cab to the VA, which Bucky was fascinated by.  Just wave a hand out in the street and people pulled over.  Like Godly powers but slower.  You wave your hand and people do your bidding.  It didn’t cost money like the cab ride, but it got the job done.

Steve chatted the entire time which was a good thirty minutes.  Sam had warned Bucky that Steve had nervous ticks but he mostly relied on talking.

“ _It’s a smokescreen.  He’s a fidgeting, hyperventilating and shaking mess if he stops.  Let the man ramble_.”

So Bucky did.  He found out Steve is ridiculously fond of pizza and beer, his mother and American football.  He did not like fireworks, rooms with only one exit or no windows and soggy vegetables.  The man jumped topics so fast that even the driver was giving extra glances in the mirror.

Steve paid for the ride even though Bucky tried.  Steve was quicker and more ready and willing to get the fuck out but also not ready to go inside the damn looming building.

Bucky sided up with him, staring up before glancing over at Steve, trying to choose his words carefully.  It was one of the moments he let these feelings that he always avoided take charge a little.

“We can go get dinner instead.  You can tell me your stories and no one else ever has to know,” He offered gently, never looking over.  He didn’t want to add any extra pressure.

Steve sucked in a long breath and instead of letting it out in a sigh, he held it for a moment before pushing it out.

“No, no.  I can’t back out.”

“Fair enough.  Next time I’ll make you sign paperwork to lock your ass into the meeting and you won’t hesitate.”

This time Steve laughed.  It might have been a little louder or a little shaky, but it was genuine and from the gut.  It made the tension in Bucky’s shoulders give a little.

“You’re one to talk, Sarge.”

Bucky flipped the bird, making Steve lean over laughing before trudging towards the building.  He had the nervous flicker in his stomach again and a flash of Bucky’s previous life flashed through his mind.  The random glimpses that he wasn’t supposed to touch came to the surface anyway.  Bucky had been laughing with his men, huddled around a fire.  A rare time, it seemed.

“Move, Cap.  They ain’t waiting for us.”

Sam had told Bucky how to find the meeting room for the PTSD support group so he led the way through the winding halls until they found where they were supposed to be.  Steve had gotten tense and quiet and at that point so did Bucky.  Thanatos didn’t bother trying to talk his way through the awkwardness, he just let it lead him.  He felt another strange spark when he turned and saw Steve’s face.  Something heavy in his gut but light on his hands and heart.  An urge to guide and shield and hold.  It was an instinct he was not at all familiar with but it was like getting a sharp slap across his face it hit him so fast and hard.

He turned a corner to finally find the room, only a handful of people in fold up chairs in a half circle.  It was facing the doorway, their backs to the hard wall like Steve had talked about.  Bucky realized it was a sense of being able to watch out for things.  Like enemies.  Especially for when they were alone with no back up.  His stomach twisted.  It wasn’t the fact that half a dozen pair of eyes were sizing him up and staring him down.  It wasn’t the fact that Steve relaxed in such a way he seemed ready to fight but also ready to sit and chat.  It was the stark realization that he never tried to touch these souls.  He had been nervous to stare down the men he thought he had tried to take from this world to his.  None of these men knew what peace was, let alone a peaceful death.

Bucky and Steve moved together, taking their first step into the room and heading towards a pair of seats without a word.

There were two seats in front of the semi-circle of soldiers.  Two men sat there, one looking stern and the other looking very welcoming.

“Good evening, I’m James.  James Newman.  Next to me is Phil Coulson.”

The group of men sized the two men up quietly, which James seemed to give them pause just for that.

“I’m here to run group and assist in anything that is needed.  Phil here is my backup for if any of you need to separate from the group.”

No one responded to the man so he continued on.

James leaned forward in an easy going position, resting his forearms on his thighs and lacing his fingers together.

“Whatever you want to share.  I just ask that out of respect for the other people in this room that you return all respect.  Respect their stories, respect their space and respect their silence.  I encourage everyone to share, even if it’s a few words or a picture, and again, use respect for your fellow man or woman who chose to open up and share.  That does not mean it’s mandatory.  But please try.  If you feel like you need a break or the story is triggering, please feel free to step in the hall.”

Everyone was silently staring at the man for him to continue, which made him laugh.

“Please keep the talking to a dull roar, my friends.”

This got chuckles out of the group members.  Bucky noticed everyone was fidgeting.  One guy looked like he was holding his breath, the other was staring at the ceiling and Steve looked like he was going to pass out or bolt.  The strange, sharp sensation to help him in anyway came over Thanatos again.  He shut his eyes, took a nice slow breath in and out and dipped into Bucky’s memories.

“Uh, I’m James.”

Steve’s face whipped over to Bucky, his lips parted like he was going to tell him they should leave, but his eyes alight with new hope.  The group muttered back a polite welcome.  Newman gave a louder and more cheerful greeting with a full, “Welcome James.”

The strange sensation to ease Steve’s fears quickly turned into a slight panic. He could barely hold a conversation as it stood.  He didn’t know shit about James Barnes except what Hercules made up and what Hades gave him, which wasn’t much.  So he worked with what he had and what he had read and hoped it was believable enough to get things rolling.  He just needed this to be enough to have Steve open up and simultaneously not backfire.

“I was a Sergeant in the US Army.  Well, once in you’re never really out.  Not completely anyway.”

The men grunted in agreement, Steve bobbing his head in a nod, looking to Bucky as he waited for him to continue.

He flexed his metal fingers, turning his hand over and tracing his palm with his fingers.  “I’ve just been _stuck_ there.  Stuck on the front lines behind an M16.  I’m stuck on top of a crumbling building, holding my breath with my eye behind a lens of an MK 14.  I’m stuck in the god damned heat praying that my sweat won’t blind me when my men need me the most.  I’m laughing around a mouth full of shitty rations on the last night of freedom.

“I barely remember getting captured,” He shrugged. “But I remember the POW camps.  The cells.  I remember the bang of a body part as it would get flung against it.  I remember the sound my hands would make when they gripped the bars.  I remember the echo of boots off the concrete of the soldiers coming to collect one person after the other to disappear and never return.  I remember how loud my own heart would sound in my chest when I’d hear it.  I remember the relief and the guilt when it wasn’t me.  I remember getting sick and tired of being a coward and taking someone else's place.  I think I punched the guard…you know, to piss him off enough to take me instead.”

There was some shuffle in the seats and Bucky’s eyes flicked up to see if he needed to stop. That maybe too many people were uncomfortable.  But instead James nodded to him in encouragement.

“I…barely remember anything from there on.  Just…a lot of _pain_.  Just pure, overwhelming and all consuming pain.  I was tortured.  They did everything they could to get information.  I tried to bite my damn tongue off to deny them of that satisfaction.  They pried my mouth open and left it that way.  I tried to escape, tired to get out.  I managed to get my left arm out of the restraints even after it was broken.  I was waterboarded after that.  I still wouldn’t talk.  They killed my arm.  They still pressed me.  I remember begging to just fucking die.  I dream about that moment.  The first time they let me move my fucking jaw in over a day.  The first time I finally got my first fucking proper breath.  I just begged.  I broke down and begged them to kill me.  So they just kept pushing me to the fucking brink and bringing me back.”

He wasn’t sure why his hands were trembling.  He hadn’t lived this horrible story.  He just had the memories to be able to tell the tale.  Yet the more the words tumbled from his numb lips the more his fingers crawled with anxiety.  He wanted to shut his eyes but found himself opening them, afraid he’d accidentally teleport out of the meeting.

“I remember all of it.  All the sounds.  The metal restraints clanging.  The enemy soldiers laughing, yelling, talking.  The sound of the water as it rushed to my face.  The sound of my blood hitting the floor in drops.  The smell of my vomit.  The seconds ticking on the clock that hung all the wall.  Every minute detail – except what came after.

“I don’t remember being rescued.  I don’t remember the hospital or the recovery.  I don’t remember coming home.  I don’t remember getting my arm.  I don’t remember learning how to live again.  I don’t remember putting one foot in front of the other.  I don’t remember faking it until I somehow made it.  I don’t even know if I’ve made it.  What I _do_ know…what I know beyond anything is that I can’t keep reliving it.  I can remember – yes.  It’s a part of me, it’s a part of who I am.  I need to not let it control me anymore.  I have to talk about it.  I need to face it. I need to look at all the atrocities against me and take away their hold.  I have to take away its power and replace it with the realization that it’s simply a memory.  I can’t do that if I remain silent.  None of us can.”

Bucky swallowed, his hands shaking harder and he had to ball them into fists to settle the trembling.  The horrible fluttering in his chest and the constant sinking in his stomach tried to stifle him.  He wanted to run.  Why the hell did he want to run?

“Yeah…so, my best friend made me come here to talk about it and here we are.  So, you know…thanks for letting me bitch and stuff.”

James was smiling at him when his eyes flicked up, “Very power stuff, James.  Thank you for your bravery in sharing that.  Why don’t you take a break in the hall for a moment while we see if someone else wants to share?  Or maybe we can discuss how we feel about what you said.”

Bucky nearly jumped from the chair to the hallway, but he managed to keep his scrambling under control enough to come off as slightly composed.  His eyes glanced and noticed Phil getting ready to stand from his seat, but a voice stopped him.

“I’m with him.  Stand down.”

Without so much as batting an eye, he settled back in his chair and turned back towards the group.

Something was both comforting and harsh on his already static nerves when he pressed his back to the wall around the corner of the doors and finding Steve facing him.  His face was tight, his lips harshly pressed together and his jaw clenched.  Thanatos desperately wanted to call Hercules to find out if there was some type of defect with his vessel.  Or maybe himself.  Maybe so much of his Godly power was locked away in this curse he was slowly turning mortal like Hades warned him against.  Maybe he couldn’t escape it.  Maybe it was his powers fighting with the imprinted soul of James Barnes in a horrible stand off trying to have one best the other.  He hated it.  He wanted to be a God and be rid of all this.

He slid his eyes shut, trying to focus on something.  Anything.  He needed to calm down.

He found a warm set of fingers tentatively sliding onto his shoulder, slowly as to not spook Bucky.  His eyes opened and instead of finding the peace of the Underworld, he found a new serenity in a bright blue that was carved from the sky.  No darkness.

He felt the heavy palm come to rest and the fingers squeeze on Bucky’s shoulder gently, holding his stare with intent.

“You with me?”

“I don’t know,” He replied without thinking.  His brain was back in that room, his mind was swimming in the horrors of James Barnes’ internment. How could someone live like that?

The hand moved, slowly but surely, but his eyes never wavered from Steve’s gaze.  Steve’s hand landed on the side of his throat, his fingers resting on his fluttering pulse.

“You’re here.  At the VA.  On Poly Place, in Brooklyn New York.  It’s Sunday.  Fall is a week away.  Our President sucks.  Taxi cabs are the ugliest yellow to exist.  Car horns are the worst thing to ever come to New York – minus Chicago pizza.  The Mets are embarrassing.  Well-done steak is a crime.”

Bucky laughed a little, “Why do you always turn to food?”

Steve smiled tightly, “You with me?”

Bucky nodded, his hand coming up to cover Steve’s like a puppet operating at the whim of his master.  It was such a second nature gesture and he didn’t know why.  What he did know was that it released much of the tension in Steve’s face and shoulders.  He curled his fingers around his hand before he noticed he was no longer trembling.

“I’m with you,” He finally breathed out.

Steve’s fingers moved again, sliding to the back of Bucky’s neck before pulling him forward.  He moved to Bucky, his arms encircling his shoulders, acting as a protective barrier it felt like. This must be what it felt like to have a shield.

Bucky’s arms awkwardly found their way around Steve’s torso, his forehead resting on his shoulder.  A hug.  He can’t remember if he read about these or there was something like this in his limited memories.

“We don’t have to go back in,” Steve said, unwavering in their embrace.

“We do,” Bucky muttered, no effort behind the words at all.  He’d be content to stay here in this spot, in Steve’s clutch with the feeling of protection.

He blinked rapidly, pulling back and forcing the hug to brake, making Steve’s face shift from shock to worried and then to guilty.  How could one being go through so many emotions and process them that fast?  How could he have let his mission get so far away from him?  He would rather find contentment in time with Steve than finding out if it truly was Zeus and _why_?  Is this what they warned him about when he was given this quest?  He needed to focus – mortal feelings and thoughts be damned.  He was here to find out about him dying.  He needed answers.  Not comfort.  He needed focus and that couldn’t be found in the warm embrace of Steve.

“We can’t run,” Bucky said, though it felt like a repetition of something he said a  lot during his time in the war. “We have to finish what we started.”

Steve was nodding, small little rapid bobs of his head, his eyes dancing around Bucky's face for a brief moment as if trying to find his course of thought on his skin.  It made Bucky want to take that step forward and re-wrap his arms around him and bask back in the warmth of Steve.  That feeling returned ten fold when his eyes were framed by a tense fright.  That same horrible feeling that followed him here. That same feeling that he knew would haunt him.  He did his best to trample all these trivial things and focus on the mission at hand.  It was there.  Right there in front of him.  He needed to get Steve to take the first step in opening up in this group so he could finish the rest at home.  Just have Steve say it happened and he could pry and see what he felt and experienced in privacy.  He desperately wanted as much as possible away from the prying eyes of fellow soldiers.  He wanted Steve comfortable.

"Come on.  Let's finish this shit and let’s get the hell home," He muttered out, looking from the distress on Steve's face and then to the doorway.

Steve gave another small nod before turning towards the room, Bucky trailing after him with his eyes fixed on the spot between his shoulder blades.  

The man who was talking continued to do so and with a bit of shock Bucky noticed the rest of the group seemed more at ease.  Once he opened up the rest of them were ready to follow.  Bucky watched as Steve moved the leg of the chair with his foot, scooting his closer to Bucky's so when they sat down their shoulders touched as did their knees.  It made the blond relax at the contact so Bucky didn't argue it.  Not that he would have, anyway.

"So it's bad enough that I'm already dreaming about this stuff.  Then waking up to the neighbor suddenly remodeling the kitchen really just...it's been a hard week after that.  Just been thinking about the whole what ifs that you constantly tell us not to worry over."

That made everyone chuckle, including Steve.

"But I'm here.  After I calmed down I talked to my neighbor.  Nice guy, father served for over twenty years.  I know I won't get that lucky often with people who understand.  Him and his wife are coming over tomorrow for dinner."

James was beaming, Phil nodding beside him, "Not only did you realize that you were not thinking clearly, you also confronted the issue in a polite and reasonable manner.   _Plus_ you're socializing in the process.  Absolutely incredible."

The man nodded his thanks to James before making eye contact with Bucky and doing the same to him.  It took guts to bravery to fight on the field, but it also took the same amount to come in here and talk about it.  Bucky returned the gesture.

"Anyone else wanna speak today?  No harm no foul otherwise."

Bucky could feel Steve tense against him before he lifted his chin, "I'm Steve."

Everyone responded this time around, "Hello, Steve."

He gave a nervous laugh, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, allowing him to press his shoulder into Bucky.

"I've been to so many of these groups.  A lot.  Never said a word until today," He sighed out.  He looked at Bucky quickly and then turned back to face James, making the group chuckle when they got the hint.  His damn friend had to come in here and open his damn mouth and now he had to do the same.

“I’m very bad at this, so please try to be as patient as possible with me.  I’ve been struggling… _a lot_ , with blackouts.  I’ve had them a lot since I’ve gotten back.  Some doctors have blamed it on the PTSD and some doctors blamed it on my injuries and the subsequent complications.  One second I’ll be doing something – it can be literally anything – and next thing I know I’m somewhere else doing something else,” He said.  Steve shifted uncomfortably and Bucky felt his body leaning towards Steve when he would go to pull away.  He kept mentally chastising himself for it, but he had to comfort him.

“It’s petrifying, if I’m being honest.  I never know what I’m going to be doing when I black out.  I don’t know if something bad will happen.  I’m scared I’m going to wake up and I’ll have hurt someone.  I’m scared that I’ll black out and I’ll do something to kill myself – be it on purpose or accident - and this time there won’t be a coming back from it.”

There it was.  Bucky wanted to stop Steve right then and there and drag him out of that room and get down to the grit of it all.   When and why and how and what happened after that and how the _fuck_ did this guy come back?  Was it a doctor and it just so happened to be a fluke or was it a doctor doing the bidding of Hermes?  Did he die and a member of his quad bring him back?  Was it some divine intervention from some slighted God that wanted to make Hades suffer at the idea of losing control of his underworld?  Was is a mistake?  It wasn’t like he needed just confirmation, you don’t show up to Charon for fun.  Thanatos needed to find out more details.

“I’m already living day by day like it’s a miracle, you know?  But it’s hard to hold onto that when you don’t know if you’re going to destroy that gift somehow.  I’m in constant fear of myself and for others and it’s making it challenging to be social.  It’s making it hard to live life, period.  So I’m at the point where I’m not sure how I’m supposed to function when I don’t remember functioning.”

Bucky’s heart sank a little.  He wasn’t sure why he was beginning to feel guilt, he hadn’t done anything wrong, but still the feeling was grabbing at him with desperation.  Probably because of all the false pretenses and lies.  A mission when your immortality was straddling between peaceful and eternal punishment, those things had to be moved aside.

It was Thanatos or Steve and that was the bottom line.  
Bucky was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the time at group.  Luckily James Barnes and his memories were at bay.  Not so luckily, he realized he needed to get Steve to open up to him personally.    
The group ended rather smoothly but Steve being as uncomfortable as he was did not wait around to make small talk with the others.  Sam had prepared Bucky for Steve chatting until he turned blue in the face, so he panicked a little knowing he was ready to leave.  He didn’t even think about how he could make this evening continue just knowing he needed it to.

Steve made it outside without Bucky but he waited for him to side up next to him before he started hailing for the cab.

Steve purposely stepped closer to Bucky’s side as he held his hand up.  Bucky was actually finding himself disappointed that they still weren’t pressed together.

 _Focus_ .  
  
“Can we go get a drink?  And not coffee,” Bucky muttered.  “Something that will take this edge off.”

“I can get them to drop you at the bar,” Steve said, frowning at the next few taxi’s that flew by them.

“Wait…you’re not coming with me?”

Steve shook his head and gave a little shrug, “I don’t want to be around people right now.”

“I sure as hell don’t either.”

A cab finally pull up to the curb, Steve giving a small sigh of relief before stepping off the sidewalk and tugging open the door for Bucky.  He stepped down as well, pausing at the opened door before climbing in.

“Would you consider hanging out at my place?” Bucky hesitated for a moment, “I just don’t want to be alone right now.  You don’t have to, but I don’t think you should be alone either.”

With that he ducked his head, sliding across the back seat and trying to figure out a way to convince Steve to spend more time with him.  Maybe he needed time to himself, which is something Thanatos didn’t have.

“Leonard Street,” Steve said, climbing in behind Bucky, sliding down the seat until he was pressed against Bucky’s side again.  The brunette was surprised how much that calmed him.

“Sir, would you mind stopping off at a place that sells beer?  Extra twenty in it for ya.”

Bucky looked over at Steve, surprise written on his face and he smiled.

“This doesn’t mean you’re right, Barnes,” He said though a smile.

Bucky couldn’t move his eyes away from Steve’s blue, his smile becoming infectious and causing him to mirror it, “It totally does.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose, a challenging gleam sparking in his eyes, “Oh really?”

“You wouldn’t?” Bucky said with dismay, sticking his lip out like a child.

“Oh don’t _cheat_ , Buck,” He laughed, his eyes flickering over Bucky’s face.

James tried to hold back laughter, chuckling in intervals and his body shaking from the force, which was making Steve do the same.

Bucky began to have his jutted lip waver and he blinked his eyes up at Steve, sucking in a shuttering an over exaggerated breath.  Steve lost it, laughing outright with Bucky following suit.

“I wouldn’t,” Steve muttered out, looking back to Bucky with his face softening.

Bucky parted his lips to say something – anything, really – but the cab abruptly pulled over in front of a brightly lit store, “Best beer selection in Brooklyn.”

It didn’t take them long to pick beer.  It took them longer to argue over whole would pay for it.  On the way back to the apartment, Thanatos texted Hercules to vacate the property as he still needed to get Steve to open up.

_Is that what the kids are calling it these days?_

Bucky frowned at his phone.  
   
**Calling what?  We’re going to go to my apartment to drink and see if I can get him to talk to me about what happened.**

He was met with several laughing emoji faces.  
   
_Man I cannot wait to see your face when I explain all of this to you.  Be safe._

Bucky mulled over the message for the few minutes it took to get his apartment and his brain switched over to worrying more about how to approach a conversation.

He was more relieved than he should have been that upon walking into his own apartment there wasn’t Gods or demigods lurking about.

Bucky opened two beers and put the rest in the refrigerator, passing one over to Steve before setting his own down on the kitchen counter.  Bucky stripped himself of his gloves and jacket, motioning for Steve to hand his over so he could stop standing around awkwardly waiting for some sort of cue.

Bucky raised his beer like he had watched Sam do at the bar, “To surviving group.”

Steve chuckled, ducking his head before lifting his beer in kind, “To surviving group.”

Bucky decided to move things along, “You can ask.”

Steve looked up, a shock look about his face, “No, you need…”

“I’d rather get it out of the way, honestly.  It would be easier than becoming at ease only to have you giving me that look.”

Steve pulled his face back, sipping his beer, “What look?”

“That look you get where you look like I insulted your mother and slapped you across the face in the process.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, setting his beer down and leaning on the other side of the counter to search Bucky’s face, as if he were simply reading words on a page.  His eyes flicked to the metal arm before sinking down to the counter top, only then to nod to himself.

“How long were you there?”

Thanatos returned back into the memories of James Barnes, making it easier for him to tell the stories.

“Little over a month.”

“Your arm?”

Bucky looked at his left hand, wiggling his fingers a little. “There was this incident.  I pissed off the wrong guy, couldn’t stand the asshole just taking person after person. I couldn’t stand watching him beat people and kill people.  I ran my mouth.  He beat me an inch from my life.  I passed out around the fifth or sixth time he stomped down on it.  The bones were shattered.  They strapped it down anyway and I still don’t know how I almost got out. Probably something metaphorical about desire to live in there somewhere. When they tried to get information and started the torture, they made it worse.  Flayed the skin and just opened shop for infection.  By the time I was rescued there was no hope for my arm and very little for my actual life.”

Steve was looking at him like he wanted to cry and it made Bucky break eye contact.  He took another sip of his beer.

“Did you really die?” He asked, though it sounded quiet over the rush of breath Steve let out in a rush.

There was a long, stretched silence that was the epitome of uncomfortable and Thanatos could have sworn on the Styx he had just ruined all forward progress.  Go figure, a God ruining something because he was impatient.

“Yeah.  Twice.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed, hoping it was convincing, “Twice?”

“Our lines were breached.  I covered my men so they could get out.  By the time the medic got to me, he was sure I was dead.  Called it and everything. In fact, the medic wasn’t even entirely sure how the hell I came back, but I did.”

Bucky nodded, listening as Steve told of the details of his story and trying not to jump the gun.  He needed all the pieces of the puzzle.

“The second time I’m not proud of, but again, it was another ‘miracle moment’.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, genuinely confused.

“The PTSD was bad.  I was struggling with the blackouts after I physically recovered.  It is far from my proudest moment,” Steve said, his voice gradually losing volume.

It hit Bucky rather suddenly, his eyes matching up with Steve’s.  His bright eyes hard and guarded, waiting for his judgement.  Bucky had none to pass, he just nodded, letting him know he was waiting for him to continue.

“I woke up in the hospital.  The doctors already called my time of death.  They didn’t understand how I came back.   _Again_.  After that I decided to do everything I could to make all this work.  I was given two of these chances or miracles or whatever they are.  Not one, but two.  Not long after that I went to my first group meeting and became friends with Sam.”

Steve was sporting a tight smile and Bucky ached to make it stretch across his teeth and light up his eyes.  He wanted to chastise himself to focus on the mission, but Steve _was_ the mission.  He was doing what he needed.  He couldn’t gain much else from stories.  What he needed to do was move into the next stage of this entire thing and get more personal with Steve.  He needed to get close to him and spend more time with him because he wasn’t garnering much else from standing here.  He needed to talk to Hercules and see what he should do next.  For now, he just needed to have Steve’s smile back in full.

“Then, I decided to grace your presence and since that fateful day a week ago your life has been nothing but roses,” Bucky smiled, staring across at Steve.

Steve’s eyes lightened, crinkles forming at the corners as he rolled his eyes and straightened up, swallowing a mouth full of beer.

Bucky straightened up himself, holding his arms out at his sides, “Are you saying I’m _not_ the best thing that’s ever happened to you?  You fiend.”

This time Steve did laugh outright, shaking his head.  He settled, looking at Bucky with a soft appreciation that made Thanatos feel as though his many millennial in existence was finally worth something.

“Thank you, Buck.  I mean it.”

“Don’t thank me for that.   _I_ mean it.”

“But-”

Bucky waved him off with his metal hand as he walked passed him, going to his living room and taking a seat on the sofa and holding up the TV remote.

“Stop standing there and come help me figure out how to use this thing.”

Steve was smiling as he walked over, “You know I’m not very good at it.”

Bucky shrugged, genuinely eyeing the thing and occasionally glancing at the TV and Steve.  “I haven’t watched TV since I got back.”

Which, technically, was true.  Thanatos had never watched TV in his entire existence.  He had figured out more internet videos only because of Hercules.  Yet he had this large screen and this cable box and he wasn’t sure how to go about it all.  A week ago he had the world at his fingertips and now he was overwhelmed by television.

Steve stopped himself from sitting on the couch, “You haven’t touched it?”

Bucky shook his head, focusing back on the remote before he got lost in the enchantment of Steve’s features, “No.  I mean, I’ve watched a few videos on YouTube.”

Steve dropped rather unceremoniously onto the couch next to Bucky on his right side, instantly leaning into his shoulder and peeking over his shoulder at the remote.  Steve reached over, pointing at the button at the top.

“That’s power.  It will turn on the tv.  That one right there will work the cable.”

Bucky pressed it, the television lighting up before clicking on the other and having the cable box click on.

“Okay, now what?”

Steve made a humming noise in the back of his throat, “Well, I don’t know channel numbers and I don’t know how to browse without changing the channel.  So I usually click that one until I find something that seems interesting.”

Bucky flicked the channel, the two of them glancing up at the programme before both looking back down at the remote.  Bucky changed the channel again, Steve pressing his finger against Bucky’s and switching the channel.  It took them about five minutes of taking turns switching channels until they landed on something called the Food Network.

“Oh!” Steve lit up, his hand retreating from the remote and Bucky finding himself wishing he wouldn’t. “You might like this.”

Bucky sat back at the same time Steve did, their sides pressed together but they both didn’t seem to mind.

Bucky turned his face slightly towards Steve, his focus and confusion clearly written across his face.

“What is this?  I’ve never seen this channel before in my life.”

“What? Never? Okay,” Steve swallowed another sip of beer before placing the bottle between his legs and using both of his hands to gesticulate. “You have a battle, basically.  Us versus them.”

Bucky nodded, he understood that, “Got it.”

“Except instead of them using guns, they’re using food.”

“Don’t got it.”

Steve laughed, Bucky turning slightly to watch the way he tossed his head back and screwed his eyes shut when he rocked forward from the force of it.  It was beautiful.  He turned to focus back on the television.

“Well, they have to make the best food to beat the other person.”

Bucky nodded, enjoying the idea.  Maybe he could learn how to actually cook food instead of living off of take out.

“Who decides who wins?”

“Panel of judges.  Some big culinary giants.”

Bucky turned his entire focus on the television this time, settling in with Steve to watch the show.

Bucky discovered he loved everything about late night Food Network despite only absorbing six minutes of it before a commercial hit.  The exact moment it happened, his mind fogged over with a fuzzy picture of James Barnes.  He was drinking with some friends, the television playing in the background, all of them laughing.  He had the distinct feeling of loneliness wash over him before the memory seeped back in the recesses of his mind where he wasn’t supposed to have access.  He blinked a few times, trying to absorb what Steve was saying as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed them each fresh beers.

“…so I get it, I do.  I’m totally biased because Flay is from New York but seriously, the dude it good.”

Bucky smiled at Steve and took the new beer, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“No, I mean…thank you for being here and…”

Steve shook his head a little, making Bucky’s words falter, “Don’t tell me not to thank you and then do the same thing.”

Bucky chuckled, trying to get ahold of himself.  How could a simple memory and a simple flicker of feeling from a past life he didn’t live shake him so suddenly and harshly?  He just didn’t like the feeling, he figured.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky raised his hands in surrender. “Now shut up the shows back on but also explain this crap to me.”

Steve laughed, settling back down next to Bucky and proceeded to explain every minute detail imaginable.  Thanatos, with his superior hearing, could technically still hear the commentary provided for the show.  Yet he chose to ignore it, instead listening to Steve.  It was more melodic, after all.

TheY were three hours in when Bucky’s eyes flicked to the clock when his body started to tired.  He and Steve were currently discussing music, which Thanatos discovered he enjoyed immensely earlier in the week, when he stopped.

“It’s getting late, do you have work in the morning?”

“No.  I don’t have work tomorrow.  Are you tired?  I’m sorry it’s getting late. I lost track of time.”

Bucky chuckled, reaching over and resting his hand on Steve’s arm, “You’re fine.  I didn’t want to keep you if you had work.”

“I don’t want to keep you up.”

“I don’t sleep much,” Bucky reminded him. “Besides, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

Steve smiled at him, “Me either.”

“Stay?”

Steve smiled, the small twitch of his lips lighting his face up and making Bucky want to trace it with his fingertips.  Instead he retracted his hand and gripped his beer bottle.

Neither of them slept that night.  They stayed awake watching cooking shows, usually talking over it about anything.  Bucky learned a lot about Steve that night.  A lot of his likes and dislikes.  He was catching on to what would make him laugh and what things would get his gorgeous blue eyes to look over at him.  He got to begin to know this man who had even the Gods confused.  The time passed like water through their fingertips but every second was precious.  They walked to the closest store at four or five in the morning before coming back and making absolutely dreadful food before heading to the diner.

They decided to text Sam, who showed up not long after.  He kept eyeing Bucky with some knowing look as the two of them sat across from him pressed awfully close together.  They told him about the meeting and Bucky excitedly changed the subject to proclaim his love for competitive cooking and his hate for _actually_ cooking.  The second Steve left to go to the restroom, Sam leaned across the table.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He whispered harshly. “Have you lost your mind?”

“What?  I’m doing what I’m supposed to be doing.  I’m focusing on the mission and in case you forgot, Steve is the mission.”

Hercules blinked rapidly, as if trying to fathom what was coming from Thanatos’ lips.

He shook his head, “You hear yourself, right?  A week ago you didn’t give a damn about him, just wanted to have this done and over with.  Now suddenly he’s the mission.  It was all about saving yourself before, remember that?  Now you’re having _fun_.”

“I’m not having fun,” Thanatos defended incredulously.

“You’re lit up like Sun Chariot.”

“I am _working_ ,” He hissed. “And for fuck sake before he comes back. Has he ever mentioned blackouts to you?”

Hercules immediately settled down, “No.  Never.”

Thanatos nodded, “He talked about them happening after his first death and getting worse after the second one.”

Hercules eyes grew, his lips parting. “You aren’t slacking.”

“I’m waiting to witness a blackout.  It is the missing piece to all of this.  I know it.  Something is happening during those blackouts.  I have to be there for it.”

Hercules was nodding, his eyes frantically searching the table top as if he was trying to chase his thoughts with them. His eyes flicked up, “You’re a step closer.”

“I have to get close to him.”

Sam had his eyes search Bucky’s face for a moment before they looked over his shoulder, and he knew Steve was coming back.

“I know all these feelings are new to you and can be all encompassing.  Don’t fall down that rabbit hole like the rest of them.  Remember it’s a mission and nothing more.”

Thanatos felt a rage boil under his skin that he had to get under control.  He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so infuriated.  He simply nodded.

Sam smiled at Steve, “And you, too.  How can _both_ of you not know how to cook.”

“MRE’s really spoil the shit out of you,” Bucky muttered into his coffee mug, smiling when Steve laughed ridiculously loud.

Sam’s smile barely faltered, but as if remembering what Bucky said, he settled back into his seat with a laugh.  If Bucky needed to string Steve along and keep him around closer than ever to get what he needed, he could stand by that.

The only issue was that Bucky had no desire to string Steve along and all intention of getting as close as possible to him in the meantime.

* * *

For the next couple of months, Bucky did his best to insure that he and Steve were likely to become inseparable.  At first it was simply texting him randomly throughout the day when Steve thought Bucky was at work.  Sporadically messaging him things and reveling in Steve shooting him back messages almost instantly, as if he had been waiting for them.  They had decided to go to the PTSD group every other Sunday together.  The other Sunday they would go to Sam’s group and the three of them ended up at the bar with Clint and Tony and the rest of the group that seemed thick as thieves.  After their group when it was just the two of the them, they would end up back at Bucky’s apartment watching shitty television and talking until the sun came up.  Eventually they were at Bucky’s apartment a few times a week, as well.

He and Steve were closer than ever.  They were always at each others sides and somehow always finding ways to make some sort of contact.  Only once more had Bucky felt the same feeling as when he first met Steve and when they were outside of the complex.  It had been when he had a particularly harsh time after a lot more of Bucky’s memories came loose than he had intended.  It had been happening more and more frequently the longer he was up here and his powers locked away.  Bucky’s life would randomly leak out of the dark locked chambers of his mind.  Usually, when he was digging around looking for the stories from the war he was careful to only skim across the surface. This time he nearly relived it.  He tasted every moment of sorrow, pain, fear and hopeless despair.  It flooded him and nearly drowned him.  They had to actually walk out of the hospital to get Bucky’s breathing to settle.  Steve had his face in his hands, walking him through breathing like it was his first time.    
  
Bucky was trying to focus on not slamming his fist against the wall and making a hole through it.  He kept having to open his eyes or else he would teleport the two of them across the damn city.  In the chaos of his mind he was trying to not let go of the restraint he had on the remaining bit of powers.  Yet Steve’s warm hands and precarious words with his silken voice was somehow everything he needed.  He was his reminder that he was not Thanatos at this moment, he was James Barnes.  The second Steve’s forehead rested against Bucky’s he was thrown from that moment in time all over again.  He felt whole and complete and perfect.  Something that was missing from the now was so total back then.  His soul felt like it was burning to have it all together again.  It was just a quick moment and the next he was back and he could breathe again.  It also happened to be the first time Bucky ever fell asleep in Steve’s presence, usually happy to be tired to get more time with him.  This time his body was exhausted from the panic attack he had, but he also feared sleep.  Something about the memories he kept touching kept taunting him.  He had spent the entire night with Steve in Bucky’s apartment trying to act as though nothing had happened.  Yet no matter how hard he tried to fight it his body refused to let him win.  He needed sleep.

Bucky could barely keep his eyes opened.  When he looked to Steve he seemed to be in the same boat.  The brunette chuckled, his voice weighed down octaves with the heavy coating of sleep.  Steve looked over and a small smile slowly pulled up the corners of his mouth.  
  
“You look like shit, Rogers.”  
  
Steve laughed and then struggled to reopen his eyes, “You don’t look too great yourself there, pal.”  
  
“I’m a damn masterpiece, stop mocking art,” Bucky sassed, smiling when Steve started laughing. “We should go to bed.”  
  
Steve nodded slowly, “I’ll head out.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“I don’t want to be a bother.  After today you could use all the rest you could get, I know first hand how tired those things make you.  Couches are also a bitch to sleep on.”  
  
Bucky narrowed his tired eyes at Steve, “You don’t have to sleep on the couch.  I have a perfectly good bed.”  
  
“I’m not making you sleep on the couch in your own home.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, his patience thin.  He wanted sleep.  
  
“I have a bed the both of us can easily fit in.  We’re adults, I think we can handle sharing a bed.”  
  
Steve’s lips pursed as he forcibly stopped himself from answering. Bucky leaned in closer, bumping their shoulders and nuding him, causing the blond to give a little smile.  
  
“I’m just...I get a little nervous, Buck.  With the blackouts and all and the fact they’ve been happening more frequently.”  
  
His eyebrows raised, “They have?”  
  
Steve blew out a breath with the word, “Yeah.  Luckily I’m usually not around anyone but with them happening more and more I just...God I don’t want to _risk_ it.  Risk you.”  
Bucky considered his words for a moment, foregoing the usual sarcasm and jokes.  
  
“You can’t do anything to me that I can’t handle.  You know that.”  
  
“The fact that something could happen, whether you could handle yourself or not, is the problem.”  
  
Bucky fell silent, lost for a sensible rebuttal that could change Steve’s mind, so he just settled for the truth of the matter.  
  
“I just personally want you to stay,” He muttered.  “It’s purely selfish.  You know how to handle all this crap when I fail to and...I feel better when you’re around.  Just knowing you’re closer so I can help you and knowing I can do that.  We understand.  We actually care.  It isn’t some innate task that we settled with.  We want to protect each other.  I feel more unsettled when you’re away knowing I can’t help you.  Especially now knowing they’ve gotten worse.”  
  
Steve was smiling, his eyes searching his face and finding nothing but truth, “That doesn’t sound _purely_ selfish.”  
  
“Mostly,” He corrected.  
  
Steve fell silent, looking away from Bucky and settling his eyes on some distant object as he thought.  Bucky needed him to stay.  
  
Bucky mentally corrected himself, he needed Steve to stay so he could witness these blackouts.  There were no truth to his words earlier.  There couldn’t be.  There wasn’t _allowed_ to be.  
  
This was all a mission and nothing more.  
  
“I feel the same things,” Steve started, grabbing Bucky’s attention. “It’s a comfort, knowing someone has my back that understands.  That knows how to pull me from my mind and bring me to my senses.  You make it easier to handle.  Less terrifying.  I’m more at ease.  I get more anxious when I’m not near you and less for my sake and more for yours.  I need you to promise me if I do anything when I’m blacked out that you will do whatever it takes to stop whatever is happening.”  
  
Bucky nodded, “I swear.  I’ll kick your ass all over Brooklyn if I need to.  Hell, even if you don’t.  Like now.  If we don’t get the fuck to bed I’ll knock your ass out and carry you there.”  
  
The tension from Steve’s shoulders instantly dropped away as they began to shake from his laughter.  The blond stood with a groan, his hand extended for Bucky to quickly accept before pulling the man to his feet as well.  Their hands stayed together, their faces a few inches apart and Bucky had to repeatedly remind himself he was here for a reason.  He was here for a mission.  He was _here_ for a _mission_ .  
  
That mission was Steve.    
  
Steve was his mission and he had Steve _right_ here.    
  
“I won’t say thank you because I know you hate that,” Steve said softly, his breath passing over Bucky’s lips like a whispered taunt. “So let’s go to bed.”  
  
His breath came out like a broken dam when Steve moved away and moved towards Bucky’s room, the brunette following after him.  Bucky silently retrieved some comfortable sleeping clothes for the both of them and without a word they undressed.  Bucky kept stealing glances and more than once he caught Steve looking away.   _So many scars_ he thought, which was probably the same thing that Steve was thinking.  Underneath all those scars was a beautiful man with muscles sculpted like the Gods of Olympus, skin the color of perfection.  He was the exemplary model of mortals and Bucky wanted to trace over this art with his fingers.  
  
He calmed his mind as the two of them climbed on the bed, turning to face each other with tired smiles.  Bucky, in all his staring, had forgotten a shirt.  With the constant flick of his eyes, Steve didn’t seem to mind.  
  
Their eyelids already falling heavy, Bucky managed one last bit of calm before their earned rest.  
  
“I’ve got you, you’ll be fine.  Rest,” he muttered.  
  
With their fingers reaching for the space between them they connected, holding onto hope that no darkness would seek them.  If it did, they would fight it. Together.  
  
It had been some time since Thanatos recalled the Underworld.  The sound of the roaring rivers assaulted his ears like a punishment for forgetting.  The souls of the deceased wailed, mostly being drowned out by the growl Cerberus unleashed.  Thanatos turned, his eyes landing on the Lord of the Underworld.  He sat atop his onyx throne, the chair adorned with the bones of his worst enemies and branches from Persephone’s trees.  His pale white skin was translucent making the black inky smoke that dropped like slow water from his eyes even more unsettling.  His crown that adorned his deep black hair was carved from several skulls and rocks from the riverbank of the Styx.  He was drowned in layers of dark robes that seemed to change appearance with the angle he was viewed, switching between monarchs through the ages.  
  
Persephone stood by his side once more, ever radiant as usual.  Thanatos knew not to let it fool him.  She could sway the Dark King with one breath and her mother was a force to be reckoned with.  Being on the bad side of this Goddess was suicide.  
  
He immediately kneeled and was instantly confused.  He was still wearing the same drab lounge pants he put on before falling asleep.  He brought up his left hand and found still the metal arm forged by Hephaestus.  
  
“You are beginning to prefer this form.  You’re getting used to it.   _I_ am getting impatient.”  
  
Thanatos wanted to deny his liking of the mortal realm, but he knew now was not the time to lie.  
  
“Apologies Lord Hades, but-”  
  
Cerberus growled once more, his attention taken away from guarding the Underworld and shifted to the apparent anger his master was emitting.  
  
He tilted his head forward ever so slightly, giving Thanatos permission to continue.  
  
“I have figured out only so much.  This curse hinders my progress and motrals are an overly cautious bunch.  It is difficult to obtain information.”  
  
Hades leaned forward in his throne, the wails of the dead silencing and Cerberus whimpering from the sheer power.  Thanatos suddenly felt as though he was suffocating, his other knee collapsing to the ground as he crumbled.  Only Persephone seemed unfazed.  
  
“I tire of your excuses.  If you do not prove to me that you can do this quest I will do you worse than anything in my realm.”  
  
Thanatos choked out, coughing and spitting when the grip released, his hands catching himself before he went face first to the ground.  
  
“I need...time.”  
  
Hades cocked his head and Persephone took a step back, waiting for his wrath come full force.  
  
“He has blackouts,” Thanatos called out desperately. “Whatever God is doing this is the reason and he cannot recall what happens.  I must witness it.”  
  
Hades sat back slowly as if he was considering this.  He held out his hand which Persephone stepped forward to take.  He calmed even more though the silence of his contemplation was horrid.  
  
“I will not wait much longer, Thanatos.  Much longer than this and I will take the mortal myself and begin this war.  You’re granted more time.  Do not make me regret this.  Nor my wife.”  
Persephone smiled softly.  It must have been her, again.  
  
“WAIT!” Bucky screamed.  He found himself sitting up in bed, his chest heaving and his left arm outstretched.  
  
He felt a warm hand press on the middle of his chest and followed the pressure to lay back.  He was still gasping for air and the quiet of his apartment was more overwhelming than all of the Underworld suddenly.  
  
His head rested gently on his pillow and he felt wet tracks form down the sides of his face.  He reached for them blindly, not knowing what this was.   _Crying_ , his brain supplied him. Humans do this in times of strong emotion.  
  
Steve’s hand slid over to his side, rolling him over to face him and pulling him close.  Steve’s lips, soft and warm, pressed against his forehead before pulling back.  He rested his own forehead against Bucky’s right where his lips had been, his hand soothingly running through his hair.  
  
“I’ve got you.  You’re safe.”

* * *

It was just the start of the third month since Thanatos had most of his powers locked away and he entered the role of James Barnes.  He was in the grocery store with Steve, he was crouched looking at a selection on the bottom shelf, Steve eyeing the top shelf.  They were doing the build your own six pack of beer, looking for ones they hadn’t tried yet.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know what kind of beer this is if they just focus more on flashy art and stupid names?”

Steve was chuckling, reaching and picking up one and silently handing it down to Bucky, who grabbed at it blindly and continued glaring at an overpriced lager.

“Steve, do you think you’re funny with the Blonde Bombshell?”

The quiet giggles turned into loud laughter which made Bucky turn up to look at him with a smile, laughing himself.

“Jesus Rogers, you really fishing for compliments.”

“I don’t have to fish.  I’m a bombshell.”

Bucky laughed, putting the bottle into the pack, Steve chuckling, “We actually gunna drink it?”

“It’s your fault if it taste bad.  Apparently it’s molded after you.”

“Then it will be sweet.”

Bucky let out one sharp laugh, “Is sarcasm a flavor? Sass?”

“Than this Arrogant Bastard Ale is all you, pal.”

Bucky stood up, knocking his shoulder into Steve and causing the blond to stumble and laugh.  They grabbed their two six packs and headed back to Bucky’s apartment.  The walk was a comfortably silent one but it was in that unsettling moment that memories from Bucky’s past came creeping back up.

One memory was one wrought with unbelievable emotional turmoil.  It was pure sadness.  It was nearly crippling and suffocating.  It felt like he was falling apart while still being whole.  He was watching someone walk away from him and could tell tears had been blurring his vision.  It was like someone reached inside and grabbed his soul and _squeezed_.  He blinked and he was in the cell.  This fucking cell where he was kept in before he was taken.  It was like the cold from the memory was wrapping around his body and dragging him down into the harshness of it all.  The screams and cries and groans echoed in his mind like a taunt.  He could feel the despondent air encircle him and clutch at his heart.  He wanted to be free and to live but he desperately wanted it to just be over.  He wanted to breathe again because he couldn’t remember the last time he could fucking breathe.  Between the pain and the screaming and the tears.

“Bucky…”

It felt like he was surfacing from underwater, his eyes staring up at the sky and desperately trying to reach it.  As he was struggling to surface he slowly had the sounds and sights focus and then he was there.  He was in his apartment with Steve and his memories were releasing their grip from around his throat. Steve was in front of him, one hand on his right shoulder and the other grabbing the back of his neck.  That sky blue was Steve’s anxious and patient eyes.  Bucky shuttered out a breath and desperately pulled in another one.

“Water.  Can I have water?” He felt like his throat was the desert and it hadn’t touched a drop of rain in a hundred years.

Steve stepped away but Bucky followed, turning to the sink while Steve pulled a glass from the cabinet.  He turned the faucet on and used his flesh hand to splash the water in his face.  His breaths were short and labored.  He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.  Were his lungs still there?  Why the hell couldn’t he get a proper bit of air.

Steve reached over and shut the faucet off and grabbed his left arm, tugging Bucky along and into the bathroom.  He didn’t bother flicking the light on and just yanked the shower curtain back and cranked the water over to cold.  He stepped over the edge of the tub and wrapped his arms under Bucky’s and lifted him over and stepped back under the spray.  The only thing stopping them both from falling was Bucky’s hands that instinctively reached out and braced against the wall when Steve stumbled.  They both took in a deep, shocked breath from the sudden cold when the water hit them.  Their clothes instantly soaked and pressed against their skin in a sheet of freeze.  Bucky pulled in another breath and pressed it back out before he managed one more deep, encouraging breath.  His lungs cheered.  His heart still hammered but his breaths quickly became more manageable.

Steve took a step back, tipping his head out of the way of the water and resting his back against the wall, letting Bucky drop his arms.  The blond swiped at his face, trying to get the water out of his eyes and focus on Bucky.

Bucky’s head dropped forward, letting the cold water hit the back of his neck as he leaned forward to drop his forehead to Steve’s chest.  One of Steve’s hands ran up and down the length of his spine in a soothing motion while Bucky’s lungs slowly remembered how to function.  The other arm came out from under Bucky’s arm, trying to coax Bucky’s face up.  Bucky finally managed to move his head off of Steve’s chest, now unsure if he was shaking from the shock of it all or the chill of the water.  Steve was pressing the long, wet strands of hair from his face, his fingers gently running along his cheekbone and his jaw.  The brunette finally reached over and turned the water off.  The sudden absence of the shower left them with only the residual drops and their breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t…”

Steve shushed him, bringing both hands to Bucky’s shoulders to straighten him, Steve ducking his head to make sure their eyes connected.

“Don’t.   _Don’t_.  It’s okay.  You’re okay.  You’re here. You’re safe.”

Bucky shivered, his teeth beginning to chatter as he tried to hold back tears.  Steve wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, Bucky wrapping his arms around him and squeezing.  He knew he should be ashamed; he was a God and he was Death.  Some mortal was comforting him as he broke down from memories he no longer had control over.  That was the problem.  When he had first come here, it was easy to keep all of these at bay.  The longer he was here with his Godliness locked down, the harder it was to control these emotions.  Some were his, a lot were James’ and both were clashing and spilling out.  He felt less and less like Thanatos and more and more like James.  He was losing his grip and his balance.

Steve’s cheek was pressed against his temple while the two of them shivered in each others embrace.

“I’m so cold,” Bucky whispered.

Steve responded with a small chuckle that seemed more like a breath of relief.  
“Sorry, I did what always worked for me.”  
“Thank you.  Because I couldn't remember what worked for me.”

Bucky pulled back enough that his forehead rested against Steve's and their noses brushed.  Steve's hand came up to Bucky's face and cupped it, his thumb gliding across his skin.  Bucky had to fight with himself to pull back instead of go forward.  They needed to change. They were shivering.  Steve's thumb barely grazed Bucky's bottom lip and it felt like one of Apollo's arrows shot down from his chest to his stomach.  Bucky's hand shot up to grab Steve's wrist, pulling his hand away and leaning in to Steve's face.  He stopped just as it looked like he might kiss him and Steve's breath hitched.

“We need to change, Steve.”

His lips ghosted across the corner of the blonds mouth when he said Steve's name and then immediately pulled back before he went too far.

He stepped over the edge of the tub and got out, turning to watch Steve as he did the same.  His face was flushed, Bucky noticed.  

He grabbed Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together and deliberately looking him in the eye for only the briefest seconds.  There was a flame burning in Steve’s eyes that Bucky wanted to fan.  He led him through the tiny apartment as if Steve couldn’t find his way but he didn’t want to let him go.  He wanted the comfort that came with the contact with Steve.  
  
When they got to Bucky’s room they went straight for the dresser and Bucky had to lose the contact.  He yanked a drawer open that had boxers and socks, Steve’s teeth chattering as he set pairs on the top and opened another drawer.  This time he took out two shirts before rummaging for some lounge pants that Steve had left there.  
  
Bucky turned, dropping the dry clothes on his bed and stepping back up to Steve.  The blond visibly swallowed before unconsciously licking his lips and something in Bucky’s gut started to burn.  
  
“I know we don’t usually say thank you for things that are redundant.”  
  
Steve seemed to be sobering up from whatever spell he seemed to have slipped under, “Don’t start saying it now.”  
  
Bucky shook his head, “I won’t. I want to show you.”  
  
Steve’s eyebrows rose and his lips parted, his voice soft but hitched, “Okay.”  
  
Bucky tentatively reached forward, still locking eyes with Steve who never let their eyes break away from each other.  Bucky grabbed at the hem of Steve’s freezing wet shirt and began to slowly and methodically peel it off.  He hooked his thumbs under the shirt so he could use his fingers to feel along Steve’s torso unabashedly.  Bucky’s hands barely skimmed over Steve’s skin as he went about his new task, feeling goosebumps form in their wake.  Bucky leaned in deceptively close as he had Steve raise his arms and pulled the shirt off of him, unceremoniously dumping it on the floor.  Steve’s eyes were locked dead on Bucky’s lips when he refused to back away from Steve, his hands coming back to Steve’s abdomen and had his fingers trickle down to his pants where he stopped the second his index finger and thumb grabbed at the button on his jeans.  
  
“Show me,” Steve whispered.  
  
It was Bucky's turn to have his face flush but he didn’t hesitate.  He used both hands, unhooking the button rather fast and taking some extra time lowering the zipper.  He grabbed the jeans, purposely dragging his knuckles as he worked his way down to a squat in front of Steve, his eyes still locked with him.  He finally rested on his knees in front of him, noticing Steve’s jaw was tense and his hands were curled up in fists and for a moment Bucky thought perhaps he had taken it too far.  His eyes drifted to the front of Steve and the boxers that were still clinging to his thighs and noticed the arousal starting to grow there.  He looked back to Steve and took that second to lick his lips.  He finally broke eye contact to look down and grab at Steve’s legs, one by one, and pull them out of the sopping wet jeans.  
  
He looked back up as he ran his hands up the length of his legs and saw Steve’s chest pump more than usual with a desperate grab at air he seemed to have lost.  Bucky took the boxers and pulled.  He maneuvered them around Steve’s erection and didn’t bother to walk the man out of those.  He took as much time coming back up as he had going down.  He used all of his hands to press flush against Steve’s skin, feeling every bit he could as he went back up.  He made sure his face was as close as possible without it touching Steve’s skin, purposely letting out a hot breath as he rose past his hard cock, holding back a smirk when Steve’s dick twitched.  Bucky purposely let his bottom lip skim on Steve’s stomach for a fraction of a second, listening with hidden delight at the sharp inhale it caused.  He took more time when he was back face to face with Steve and his hands were still gliding over his abs with admiration.    
  
“We should get you dressed and warm,” Bucky whispered, his lips teasingly close and his breath hot, tickling Steve’s mouth.  
  
“Not until I can show you how much I appreciate the thank you,” Steve said, his voice an octave lower with a gravel sound made by all his effort of restraint.  
  
Bucky’s dick twitched at the sound, swallowing hard before he gave a small nod, “Show me.”  
  
It wasn’t much distance to close but Steve moved with enough momentum to have the two of them stumbling backwards until Bucky’s back met the wall at the end of his bed.  
Bucky had been begging for their lips to connect for so long and it was far better than he could have imagined. Soft supple lips and a hot mouth and a sinful tongue.  Feeling Steve’s erection pressed against him as they panted into each others mouths made Bucky’s own dick respond in kind.  His hands were all over Steve as he tried to feel every inch of skin and make a mental map of this mans body.    
  
Perfect in every tone and dip and bump of muscle and skin.  Steve’s hands that were once buried in Bucky’s wet locks were wondering, making them break apart so Steve could yank Bucky's shirt over his head.  Bucky’s head came off the wall as his lips sought out Steve’s and nearly forgot to breathe when he felt Steve fumbling with his jeans.  It was a relief when they were removed with his boxers to give his hard cock room to be enjoyable instead of confined.  It was far better when Steve was back to pushing him up against the wall, their hard ons pressed between them.  Bucky instinctually began moving his hips in an eager plot to create some more friction, the initial move causing Steve to moan into his mouth.  Bucky’s entire being appreciated the sound that he pulled from the back of Steve’s throat at the motion.  
  
Steve moved his mouth to Bucky’s jaw, the brunette trying in vein to chase after those perfect lips, but Steve eventually used one hand to gently grab his face to stop him.  
Steve began to kiss his way down Bucky’s body, settling on his knees and kissing at his right hip making his dick twitch as sharp little breaths kept passing through his lips.  
Steve took the time to tug Bucky’s ankles out of his pants before knocking them aside, glancing up at him before grabbing Bucky's cock and giving it a slow stroke.  Bucky’s mouth instantly dropped open at the sensation.  His head fell back the second Steve’s tongue flattened against the underside and licked from base to head in a slow ploy to clearly unravel him.  
  
Steve gave it another tug, looking up at Bucky and licking his lips before bringing the tip of Bucky’s cock to his lips and opening his mouth.  A curse formed on Bucky’s lips as his dick found itself inserted in the warm, wet mouth of the man who stared up at him with a challenge in his eyes.  Steve took Bucky’s right hand and placed it on his head and let Bucky grab gently at the blond hair and coax him to take as much of him as he could.  Steve’s head bobbed, Bucky watching him, transfixed as his entire body sagged against the wall at the pleasure of it all.  The minutes seemed to blur together as Bucky relished in the feeling, curses constantly forming when Steve's tongue gave a maneuver that caused Bucky extra pleasure. Steve's eyes watered when he went until the tip of his nose touched Bucky’s skin before pulling off just to make a sloppy mess of it all.  The sight of his spit slicked lips had Bucky tugging at his hair to have him stand, Steve giving the head of his cock one last teasing lick before doing so.  Bucky grabbed at the hair at the back of his head, kissing him hungrily as he walked him backwards towards the bed.    
The brunette disconnected their mouths as he coaxed Steve to sit down on the edge.  
  
Bucky’s hands pressed on his shoulders, letting Steve slide back before he pressed against his chest and had the blond flat on his back.  
Bucky relished in his task of sucking Steve off.  The blond was more vocal than Bucky ever thought possible and it seemed every little thing Bucky did with his tongue drove him wild.  Any time the head of Steve’s cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat Steve was inclined to say Bucky’s name in between gasps.  When Bucky found a good rhythm up and down the length of Steve’s cock he found the blond had lost the pretense of words and went simply on moans of pleasure to convey his feelings accurately.  
Steve grabbed at Bucky’s hair, his hand pulling Bucky off his cock and earned Steve a hiss of pleasure from the brunette who was nearly panting.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to finish.”  
  
Bucky began placing kisses on Steve’s hip bones, the blond dropping his hands from Bucky’s hair and enjoying the quick jolts of pleasure that streaked through his stomach every time Bucky’s lips contacted with his skin.  
  
Steve lifted his head when the kissing stopped and Bucky locked eyes with him. Bucky’s lips parted for his tongue to trace a hot, wet path up Steve’s lower abdomen.  Steve swallowed hard, his face flushed as he bit down on his bottom lip.  He was squirming under Bucky’s mouth before he tangled his fingers in his long brunette locks and pulled his mouth off of him.  Bucky’s dick throbbed impatiently at the tug at his scalp, causing him to pant out a small moan.  Bucky crawled up Steve’s body with the blond sitting up and grabbing his face impatiently.  Bucky’s right hand wrapped around Steve’s cock as he propped himself up with his left, leaning down to have Steve’s mouth hungrily take his own.  He stroked Steve methodically slow, enjoying the small little gasps that kept bursting into Bucky’s mouth.  Steve’s hand kept tugging at Bucky’s hair, thrusting into his hand every time it made Bucky try to hold back a moan and failing.

Steve pulled back, breaking the kiss, “Lube.”

Bucky's eyebrows rose at the harsh demand before Steve thrust again in his hand and realized the foreplay was probably taking too long.  
Bucky reached over to his crummy little nightstand and grabbed the small bottle he had gotten as a just in case.  He released Steve's cock to have the blond sit up and reward him. Steve took a moment to kiss Bucky slowly, his hands sliding up his back while Bucky held Steve's face.  The blond pulled back, his hands coming around and playing with the muscles of Bucky's stomach. “Can we start from behind?”

The air left Bucky, “Yes.”

Steve leaned forward, his lips teasingly close to Bucky’s like the brunette had done to him, “But I want to see you when I cum.”

Bucky shivered, “Turn around.”

Steve gave him a hard, slow kiss before turning around, sticking his ass up temptingly as he folded his arms and laid his head on them.  Bucky swallowed hard before shuffling forward on his knees, leaning over and kissing Steve's lower back.  Bucky pulled back, slathering his fingers before dropping some lube on Steve's hole. He snapped the lid and set it down next to his leg in case he needed more.  He raised on his knees and made sure he could lock eyes with Steve.

He pressed his middle finger against Steve's rectum, “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Steve nodded, licking his lips and tilting his hips to push against Bucky's finger.

He got the hint, his metal hand steading on Steve's lower back as his finger pressed forward.  Bucky's cock throbbed as his finger delved deeper, pulling back and plunging forward.  Steve gasped, Bucky’s eyes flicking to him and halting his progress.  Steve's face was flushed, his mouth opened on a silent moan before he rocked back against Bucky's finger.  That movement alone made Bucky nearly lose it right there.  He took his time when he entered the second finger, kissing Steve's back as he picked up speed and smiled against his back when he constantly pressed against his prostate.  The moans he earned we're incredible.  

Steve eventually pulled away until Bucky pulled his fingers out.

“What I said earlier about if you don't stop?” He was panting, “I'll finish? We're back there again.”

Bucky actually laughed a little, his left hand grabbing Steve's hip and sitting up on his knees and pulling his ass towards him.

Bucky’s hand glided along the arch of Steve’s back, coming to grab his ass as he lined his cock up with that perfect little hole.  He pressed the tip there, pushing through the ring of muscles and making the both of them hiss as he slowly pressed his way in.    
  
When his balls pressed against Steve’s ass he let out a small moan followed by, “Fuck you feel good, Steve.”

Steve moved his hips, moving up Bucky's dick an inch before pushing back on it, making Bucky's mouth hang open.

“Again,” Bucky whispered, his hands coming up to grab Steve's ass as he let the blond ride him.  

Steve obliged, fingers curling around the sheets as he fucked Bucky's cock slowly, getting used to it before he let the brunette take over.  Bucky's eyes slipped closed for a brief moment, his head tipping back in pleasure.  Steve was gasping at every movement backwards, reaching back and grabbing on to Bucky's arm as an anchor.

Steve was panting, “Bucky, M-More. _Please_. I want more.”

Bucky muttered a curse hoping it would help hold himself together.  Anymore begging from Steve and he might just finish right then. Steve rocked back harder than before, “Fuck you feel so good inside me.”

Bucky groaned, never knowing he'd find a turn on in Steve's vulgarity.  Something about it was so incredibly hot hearing things from him that he never would say otherwise.  Bucky wanted to make him say more.  He moved his hands to his hips, grabbing them and feeling Steve's grip on his wrist tighten in anticipation and his riding slow.

Bucky pulled back, slowly pushing in before teasingly pulling out at a slow pace.  Steve let out a frustrated little whine while he tried to rock back, but Bucky held him steady.

Bucky continued to tease him for several more thrusts until he got the rise out of him the he had been hoping for for.

“Bucky, for fuck sake.”

Bucky snapped his hips forward to accent the point, making Steve cry out sharply.

“What was that?”

Bucky's pace began to pick up but he stalled to a frustrating speed once more, barely panting.

“Fuck, Bucky.” Steve's voice was a pleasured whine, “I need more.”

Bucky's pace started picking up again and this time Steve was more inclined to tell Bucky exactly what he wanted to hear.

“ _Ah_ , yes.  That feels good.”

Bucky bit his lip as he tried to hold back a moan but it didn't get hidden.  Steve's grip got tighter on Bucky's arm as he let out a rather uncontained moan that wrapped around Bucky's name.

Bucky cursed under his breath, his panting hitching with a gasp when Steve started rocking back to meet his forward thrusts.  

“Oh, _fuck_ , Steve.”

“Damn, your cock feels incredible.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky let out in one quick breath.

He leaned over and pulled Steve up enough so they were pressed stomach to back as Bucky slid in and out of him, watching his head drop down as he started losing control and letting out unguarded moans.  Steve arched his back, his head leaning back and letting out an obscene, ” _Please_ , faster.  Please – f-fuck, please go faster.  Fuck me, Bucky.”

Bucky reached forward, his hand curling under Steve’s jaw just at his throat, barely applying pressure as he turned his face just slightly to the right.  Bucky’s teeth scraped against Steve’s jaw with every thrust, panting against his skin as he thrusted faster at the blond’s request.

He got the best grip he could on Steve’s hair with his metal hand and tugged his head back, hearing Steve gasp out before letting out a long moan.  Bucky let his jaw go, sitting up and sliding his hand down his back and even dragging his nails.

Steve let out a startled and please cry at the first set of light scratches, “Fuck, Bucky.  T-that feels so damn good.”

He grabbed at Steve’s hip, his hand still holding on to his blond hair, “Dirty fucking mouth, Rogers.”

Steve gasped again, letting out a low hiss, “Yes.”

“I should have fucked that filthy fucking mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky.”

Bucky leaned forward again, dragging his teeth and lips against Steve’s back and relished in the moans streaming out of him as he fucked him.

“Like that?” Bucky thrust in hard once with a jerk of his hips, Steve crying out sharply. “Answer me, Steven.”

Steve let out a long, breathy, “ _Yes_.”

Bucky pulled out, releasing his grip on Steve’s hair and sitting up, “Turn over.”

Steve didn’t hesitate, rolling over and sliding back under Bucky, spreading his legs before sitting up and grabbing Bucky’s face in his hands and began to kiss him desperately.  Steve pulled him down, his teeth snagging Bucky’s bottom lip before sucking on it gently.  Steve reached down between them, stroking Bucky’s cock while he kissed him, all hot breaths and moans.  He began guiding his cock to his hole, Bucky pushing inside of him and causing Steve’s head to fall back against the pillow.

Bucky leaned down, barely nipping at Steve’s neck, “You feel so good.  You sound so fucking good, Steve.”

Bucky straighten up, one hand grabbing Steve’s cock and began stroking him at an even more intense speed than he was fucking him, the other sliding up to his nipple and pinching.

Steve tossed his head back, his moaning getting louder.  Bucky began fucking him with everything he had, abandoning his nipple and having to cover his mouth as he threw all pretense out the window.  Steve clearly didn’t care who the fuck heard him.

“You wanna fucking cum for me, Stevie? Hm?”

Steve’s lips were moving furiously against Bucky’s hand, his back arching off the bed.  He wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s hand and squeezed, pulling it from his lips.

“I’m g-gunna cum.  Fuck, I’m – Bucky please don’t stop.” Steve was gasping and pleading, his lips red and swollen as they dripped such vulgarity that Bucky never expected.  The blond might just make Bucky cum with words alone, given the chance. “Please make me cum. _Please_ , Bucky.  Fuck! _Fuck_.”

There was a small, tight knot pulling in his lower stomach and Bucky knew he was getting close to.  He moved his hand further from Steve’s mouth, letting him cry out with each long, hard thrust into him until his hips were aching.

The warmth started to pool in Bucky’s stomach and he breathed out his name in a moan, “ _Steve_.”

Steve threw his head back and exposed his throat as his muscles tensed, Bucky still pumping his cock in his hand and thrusting inside of him as Steve’s cum spurted onto his own stomach. Bucky leaned down, kissing Steve’s throat as Steve’s strangled moans began to die down, pulling his hand free from between them.

Steve tucked his chin, running his lips against the shell of Bucky’s ear as the brunette continued driving into him with desperate grunts chasing after his own orgasm.

“I want your cum, James.  I want all of it inside of me.”

That was the tipping point for Bucky.  Humble, polite and sweet Steve Rogers begging for his seed.  Bucky’s whole body shuddered, gasping out with a sharp moan as he finally grabbed at the full body warmth that taunted him from his stomach.  It felt like he had transcended back to his Godly body it felt so good.  

Steve was kissing Bucky's jaw as he rode out his orgasm before Bucky turned his face to connect their lips, his hand coming up to cup Steve's face when he pulled out.

It was a long, slow kiss still full of tongue but now a languid dance instead of a desperate one. Bucky pulled back, placing a few more kisses on Steve's lips as he did so.

Bucky got off from atop of Steve, still trying to gather his breath when the blond spoke up, “Can we take a real shower? Please?”

Bucky looked over at him, Steve covered in his own cum before having a smirk crawl on his face when his eyes flicked up to Steve's.  They were both still so breathless, still coming down from their high, but Bucky had to say it.

“I’m pretty confident that every time I hear you say please from here out I'm going to get aroused.”

Steve laughed, making Bucky smile, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Oh God.”

Bucky grabbed his wrist, pulling it from his face, “You sure as fuck can't act shy now.”

Steve's laughter returned, this time making Bucky laugh as well.  He tugged Steve's hand to his mouth, planting a kiss to his knuckles before tipping his head back towards the doorway.

“Let's go shower.”

They rolled off the bed, Bucky taking a second to yank the sheet off the bed and dumping it next to his dresser and dropping the lube back in the drawer.  Steve's hand was on Bucky’s lower back as they made their way to the bathroom as if he had no desire to break contact.

The hot water on their skin was welcomed and the two of them enjoyed washing each other's bodies, finally having crossed the line they had been toing for so long.  It was welcomed to be able to touch each other as much as they could, to kiss as much as they desired and they took their time with it.  When they finally got out and toweled off, they bypassed the couch where they had spent so many nights and went back to the bedroom.  Bucky collected the clean dry clothes off the floor where they had been knocked off and offered a set to Steve who simply took both and put them back on the ground with a smile.  

Steve climbed on the bed while Bucky gathered his pile of blankets where he discarded them early that morning, dumping them on the bed and following after.

The two of them tugged at the blankets, pulling up two and leaving the rest at the end of the bed before shuffling closer together.  

Bucky leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve's and grabbing his hand and cradling it close to his chest.  Steve chased after his lips when Bucky pulled back, his hand that had been cupping his own face sliding across the pillows to cup Bucky's face.  He swiped along Bucky's cheek with his thumb, their eyes dancing around each other's faces while they laid there.

“Go to sleep Roger's, you're distracting.”

Steve's breath ghosted across Bucky's lips when he huffed with a chuckle.

“You mean _please_?” Steve said with a husky tone, winking.

Bucky's lips parted in shock, “Oh, you little shit.”

Steve tossed his head back in a laugh and Bucky was half tempted to lean across and run his lips along the exposed flesh before using his teeth.  That would have shut him up.

Steve's face was back to being pressed against his with a kiss before he could act on it.  Bucky could spend the rest of his days like this.  Steve pulled back just barely, his breath brushing Bucky's face as he spoke.

“I thought you'd never want to touch me.”

Bucky pulled back to get a proper look at him, “What?  Why would you think that?  I spent most days repeatedly telling myself the exact opposite of that.”

Steve shrugged, “Damaged merchandise.”

Bucky squeezed his hand that he was still holding with his prosthetic, “Did you forget about my _robotic arm_?”

Steve pursed his lips, glaring slightly at Bucky before the brunette relented.

“Steve, we aren't exactly without our giant, neon-flashing flaws.  The things we went through to get these shitty things connected us in the first place.  It also helps you look incredible naked.”

Steve laughed harder, making Bucky smile until it ached.

“For fuck sake Roger's, I would have cut off my arm to get you to talk to me.”

“You really gotta stop cursing so much.  We aren't on the field anymore.”

Bucky snorted, “Say that again to me the next time we're having sex and see if you actually mean it.”

“Next time?”

Bucky's eyebrows rose, “Am I really a one-night stand?”

“No, I just didn't want to assume.”

“Please assume I want this as much as I can have it.”

Steve smiled a little devilishly, “Then assume I want it all over again in the morning.”

Bucky swore if he had any energy his dick would have gotten hard all over again.

“Then assume my vulgarity will only get ramped up.”

“Then assume I'll like it.”

Bucky kissed his hand, “No assumption needed.”

Steve smiled, his eyes closing and Bucky following suit, only refusing to let go of the hand he held against his chest.

There were a few beats of silence, then Bucky whispered into the dark room.

“Never would have assumed you love dirty talk and rough sex, Roger's.”

Steve started with quiet and tired chuckles, but Bucky didn't let up when he knew he could make Steve laugh.  The sound was the greatest thing he'd ever heard.

“I thought maybe you'd only be into missionary and a steady speed at best.”

Steve's shoulders were shaking now, his eyes still closed in the hopes he could find sleep if Bucky would shut up.  But James was relentless.

“Like, I really expected you to get completely dressed again and be offended by my grunting.”

Steve was laughing out loud at this point, his eyes cracking open only to laugh harder at his serious face.

“I'm dead serious, Steve.  I thought you'd be like mister Roger's in bed and instead of you wanting to be my neighbor you-”

Steve moved his hand from Bucky's face to over his mouth to haphazardly cover it as he laughed harder, Bucky finally cracking and laughing against his hand.

“You're an ass, James Barnes.  Certifiable.”

Steve moved his hand back to cupping Bucky's face while the brunette tried to contain his laughter, but it was turning into barely contained giggles.

He finally got the last joke out, “I'm telling _everyone_.”

“Oh my God, Buck. I swear-"

Bucky leaned forward and silenced him with a long kiss before pulling back, “Hush, I'm trying to sleep.”

Steve laughed but scooted closer and felt himself relax as Bucky's lips pressed against his temple.

Bucky watched Steve fall asleep, sereine against the pillow and gentle in his slumber.  It was the first time since Thanatos came to this plain of existence that he found the possibility of sleep a comfort and not a source of stress. Stressed for time, about the possibility of seeing Hades, and about what tomorrow would bring. Now he only found peace, like what he had brought to so many finally was given to himself.    
  
Bucky woke with a bit of a jolt hours later, his eyes needing no time to adjust to the darkness.  His head turned to where Steve had been lying, blissfully falling asleep with his fingers curled in Bucky’s hair.  Bucky’s fingers traced the mattress where it was still warm, where he had fallen asleep with Steve’s steady heartbeat under his fingers.  He waited a moment, maybe two figuring Steve went to the restroom.  He knew the blond wasn’t the type to slip out the door without a word.  Just as his eyelids started dipping once more, he heard it.  A whisper of a voice that was met with the tenor of Steve’s response.  He was talking quietly and more strangely, Bucky couldn’t make out the words.  He still had hearing that bested even the greatest demigods and even when he held his breath and stilled his movements, he couldn’t get a word of the conversation.  He sat up, the blankets sliding off his bare chest and slipping his legs out from underneath and quietly getting off the bed.  He had decency enough to slip on the boxers he discarded on his way out of the room.

He could walk lightly enough that is was silent to the human and demigod ear, so if it was Steve and Hercules he could easily retrace his steps.  Yet if it was a God, like he was so scared it would be, they would hear him coming.

He slowly looked around the corner, his muscles taut with stilling his body as much as possible, his eyes seeing clearly through the city lights that shone through the windows.

Steve was standing there still completely nude, staring out the window.  Bucky instantly relaxed figuring he must have misheard the voices and figured they must have been coming from the neighbor or some outside source.  He opened his mouth to chastise Steve in a joking manner when the voice started again but more clear.

“You make me risk the rest of Mount Olympus’ knowledge and for what?”

Bucky’s lips parted in shock and his breath left him.  He knew that voice.

“I’ve been silent for too long,” Steve responded.  It was his lips moving and forming the words, his hands that moved with the impatience but it was mixed with another voice.  The layered sound made it hard to decipher who it was.

“You’ve not been hidden long enough!” The voice snapped back, a thunder rumbling far above in the clouds.  He dared not move more around the corner or slink back.  He didn’t see a vessel for Zeus or someone he was projecting into.  Bucky shut his eyes slowly, his jaw clenching as he tried to swallow as quietly as possible.  Zeus was speaking down directly from Olympus.

“You bring me here to this mortal vessel, telling me to sleep.  I have slept, my love.  I have slept and I have awoken.”

“Too soon, my dearest.  It is too soon.  If Hera hears of you you’ll be vanquished and there is nothing I can do to stop it.”

“I do not wake for nothing,” This voice said, using Steve’s lips. “I have tried calling to you to ask you when I could come back.  Then I heard it.  It was you who had me wake.  Your love, your all encompassing love.  I have felt it calling to me, louder and louder it sang to me begging me to call back.  Your soul called back to mine!  I am here, answering.”

“I did not call.  I requested your slumber to keep you safe.  When Hera hears your calls she will kill you.  She will kill this mortal and this time I will not spare him.  The first time, yes so he may keep your soul.  The second time, I brought him back to keep you.  I will not do so a third time to spare you from my wife.  When she comes for you I will not bring either of you back.”

“But Lord Zeus, you swore you’d keep me safe!”

“Castillo,” The voice called, soft but sad. “This wrath will be one I cannot stop.  You will be wise and do as you were meant to do and sleep within this mortal until his life is forfeit to time.  I stole this mortal – this perfect specimen molded after me – from my own brother.  He is ready to start a war.  I am ready to fight that war for you.  Hera will not start a war.  She will burn the very existence of life.  She will shatter mount Olympus. She will watch the end of mankind if she has to, just to find you and end this.  This is why I must keep you safe and to do that, you must sleep.  Once this mortal has passed, I will come for you.”

“I need you now.  My heart calls to you, my soul sings your name.”

There was another loud clap of thunder and Thanatos knew Zeus was running out of patience fast.  He might kill Steve himself to rid himself of Castillo if she kept defying his words.  Yet it was only a quick second later that the building began to shutter.  The glow in Steve’s eyes grew in alarm and Zeus’s voice cracked in the room and made it feel as though Thanatos would separate from Bucky right then and there.  He collapsed to his knees when his voice rippled through the room this time.

“SLEEP!”

Bucky was instantly knocked out from the force of the power that came through the one word.  He awoke soon after, but not soon enough it felt like.  He usually found himself waking with ease but this time was different.  His  vision was blurry and his brain foggy and groggy, and his limbs weak.  He blinked hard, his hands coming to rub his eyes to try to get his vision working.  He groaned when his addled brain remembered Steve, the voice of Castillo pouring out of him.  He had been so blissfully unaware that the soul of this woman was residing within him.  Bucky’s eyes finally focused on his crumpled form on the ground and for a moment the panic that seized him was all encompassing.  Like the world had ended and he was unlucky enough to wake to that.  He felt like his soul had been seized from him and ripped in half.  Then heard it.  His ears adjusted and soaked in the gentle snores of a sleeping man.  He scrambled, his limbs still not functioning properly, over to his sleeping form.  He tried rousing him, nervous that  if he succeeded that it wouldn’t be Steve.  The snores stopped and the sky revealed itself in Steve’s eyes.  Bucky visibly relaxed.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice was more raspy than usual, but it was his voice.

“Hey you big lug,” Bucky’s voice caught with fear before he shook it off. “Did you not want to sleep in the bed with me?”

Steve raised his head, dropping it on Bucky’s thigh as he chuckled, “I never used to sleepwalk.  It came with the blackouts.  Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize.  Despite the relaxing silence that comes with you not snoring, I figured the bitching I’d hear from your joints being stiff would be far worse.  I’m here to save the day.”

He swallowed back a lump in his throat while Steve laughed, shoving at his leg.  Bucky managed some convincing chuckles while Steve sat up, his hand coming to grab that back of Bucky’s neck and tug him down.  Their lips met and Bucky had to forcibly relax himself so Steve wouldn’t catch on to the discomfort of the situation.  It wasn’t something he could exactly explain.  You just witnessed something that made you question the entirety of your relationship with someone.  Was it Steve that had felt all of these things or was it just Callisto's soul?  The idea of all these moments being hijacked by someone else and being all false made him feel like he was choking   Bucky brought his metal hand up, using his index finger to lightly trace his cheekbone before he pulled back.

“I’m already uncomfortable and I’ve been on the floor for three damn minutes.  Get up, Rogers.”

Steve chuckled as the two of them groaned while they got up, making Steve’s laugh hitch up an octave, trying not to completely lose it laughing.  Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s lower back, his hand holding on to his hip while Steve dropped his arm across his shoulders.  They made their way to the bedroom, stumbling and chuckling at their haphazard steps.

They situated themselves on the bed, turning to lay on their sides and face each other, their fingers resting together as Steve immediately started falling back asleep.  Bucky was not so blessed.

He finished the hour watching Steve sleep, waiting for Castillo to take over his body once more, only to fool Steve into thinking it was a blackout. He wondered how much longer he had until everyone else discovered what he just had.

He glanced at Steve, finding his face relaxed and his lips parted in sleep.  Bucky reached over, grabbing his phone and quickly shooting Sam a text.    
_  
Are you awake_ ?  
  
He felt like he couldn’t breathe, all this information was so suffocating, but his phone vibrated in his hand.  
**  
No, I’m dreaming.  In this dream you’re not as annoying as you are right now and I live happily ever after.**  
_  
Are you alone?_

 **Yes. Typically when I'm sleeping I'm alone**.

Bucky shut his eyes, envisioning Sam's apartment with his shitty couch and horrible lamps.  He pictured his tiny bedroom and breathed.

Sam was still lying with the covers to his chest, holding his phone above him with a glare and still in the midst of typing out an angry and frantic message.

Hercules sighed, dropping his arms dramatically before sitting up.

His eyebrow raised curiously, “Pants, maybe?  A shirt, even.”

Thanatos was standing in dumb shock, trying to go through all the possible scenarios of outcomes and finding it hard to breathe.  
Thanatos eyes - still frantic in their confusion - slowly raised with his head.  He opened his mouth and then shut it. This was the point Hercules got out of his bed, comfortable lounge pants on but not bothering going for a shirt.  
  
“What?” He rounded his bed and stood in front of him.  “What happened?”  
  
He let out a small, quaking breath, “It’s Zeus.”  
  
Hercules quirked his head to the side as if to hear him better, “What? What's...You found out?  How?”  
  
“I need to tell Hades.  Buy some time.  Figure things out from there and see what I can do from here to help Steve because we both-”  
  
Hercules reached forward with both hands, gently resting them on his bare shoulders.  
  
“You need to slow down.  Your words.  Your breathing.   _Slow_ down.”  
  
His face twisted up in anger rather quickly before he simply shook him off and took a step back.  If he didn’t, he might have hurt him out of the sheer unguarded rage that gripped him.  
  
“ _Slow down_ ? I don’t have time for that.  Last I saw Hades he was ready to-”  
  
“Wait, have you seen him more?”  
  
Hercules had been told about the time Thanatos had seen Hades in his sleep.  
  
Thanatos nodded, “Nearly every time I sleep he comes to give me some sort of warning.  He’s growing impatient and angry.”  
  
Bucky felt like suddenly everything was coming apart bit by broken bit despite having finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
He needed to start again.  Maybe he could avoid talking about seeing Hades in his nightmares more than he already had.  
  
“It was Zeus.  Hercules, I _heard_ him.”  
  
Hercules clenched his jaw, trying to be patient and also remain calm.  He was already failing at both as he rolled his hand to have him finish talking.  
  
“And I know why it’s Steve.  I know why he was taken from Hades.  He didn’t leave like you did that one time.  He was taken.  He was taken by Zeus because he thought he was a good human - exemplary.  He’s using Steve as a vessel.”  
  
Hercules’ lips parted, “For who?”  
  
“Callisto.”  
  
He paused, his eyes drifting to the floor as he was suddenly lost in thought before his face shot up to meet Thanatos.  The God cut him off.  
  
“A follower of Artemis.”  
  
“Why in the world would a follower of Arti have to be hidden?”  
  
Thanatos raised a skeptical eyebrow, his face dead, “Really?  It’s Zeus.”  
  
“She broke her vows?  Oh my shit she broke her _vows_ .”  
  
“She said she was tired of slumbering.  She couldn’t stand it.  She had been calling to him.  All of Steve’s blackouts…”

Hercules let his eyes close as if he would no longer have to face this, “She was trying to take over Steve to call for Zeus.”

Thanatos nodded, “From what it sounded like she hadn’t been able to take over well until now.  To be able to properly call out to him.  She said…actually, that part isn’t important.  What _is_ impo-”

“It’s all important.  Don’t skip details.”

Thanatos wasn’t sure how to put all of this into words without hearing an ear full.  His eyes grew big as he looked at the floor, blowing out a long breath.

“What?”

“Callisto said she could finally call Zeus because, um…she could feel his love calling and she could feel the love grow and call to her, making her wake. Another soul calling  out, it seems.”

Hercules placed his face in his palm, “You mean Steve is in love.”

Thanatos nodded silently.

“With you.”

“Probably, yeah,” Thanatos muttered in reply.  “Maybe.  I can't tell if Callisto is the reason, though.  So desperately wanting Zeus and his love.”

Hercules made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he  didn't believe that second bit for a damn second.

“So why in the fuck did she suddenly get full control and was able to call Zeus?”

Thanatos shut his eyes but Hercules was fast, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, the two of them ending up back at Thanatos’ apartment.

Thanatos lips parted when he realized Hercules came with him, and the man in front of him began raising his voice.

“Why are you trying to-”

Thanatos shoved his hand over Hercules’ mouth, listening for Steve waking but only hearing his even breathing coming from the bedroom.  Unfortunately for him, Hercules also had incredible hearing that topped most humans, and he can also hear the breathing.

He grabbed Thanatos wrist and moved his hand from his mouth, “Do you have a guest?”

“Yes, that’s why I came to you to tell you.”

Hercules pressed his lips together to stop himself from saying something smart.  He looked over Thanatos’ shoulder to his bedroom, watching him visibly tense.

“How, pray tell, did you hear all this?”

“Steve was here.  It happened here.  I told you I needed to be around him as much as possible to see it happen.”

Hercules nodded, “Alright.  Fair enough.  Want to explain why you tried to leave so suddenly?”

“Closed my eyes thinking about it all happening in my apartment.”

“Of course.  Wanna explain that whole thing where Callisto’s soul heard another soul call to hers?  Cause that sure as hell wasn’t Zeus.”

Thanatos opened his mouth and then immediately shut it.  He opened it once more before looking away and rubbing his flesh hand across of it, trying to wipe away words that weren’t even forming.

“You’re in love with him.”

He turned back to face him, his jaw clenched, “I’m not in love with him.”

“You’re linked to him, remember?”

“That’s doesn’t mean anything.”

“Why are you in such a denial?”

Thanatos had to stop what he was doing to take a slow, calming breath, though it didn’t calm him.

“I cannot – _will_ not – be in love with a mortal who is simply a pawn in these games.  A link can be for anything.”

Hercules actually laughed, “They’re all pawns to them.  You’re just in denial.”

Thanatos stepped into Hercules’ personal space, his eyes a flame with anger.

“Stop saying it out loud you son of a bitch.”

Realization rushed over Hercules like a bucket of cold water and he opened his mouth to say sorry before Thanatos turned away.  He just didn’t want to hear it.

“You think he’s listening?”

Thanatos shrugged, “I doubt it.  He was nervous someone was going to overhear already.  I don’t know who else is, though.”

“What do we do next?”

Thanatos sighed, looking to Hercules, “I need you to knock me out.”

“I’m sorry?”

“When I sleep I can contact Hades.  I’m not sleeping anytime soon.”

”I can’t say I haven’t wanted to do this for awhile.”

Thanatos glared at him, “Just get it over with.”

“Thank the Gods you heal fast, otherwise this would be hard to explain.”

“Any day now.”

Hercules pulled his fist back as Thanatos pulled in a breath and exhaled just as the punch landed.  It was swift and it was _hard_.  All that demigod strength pooled into one blow and Thanatos instantly crumpled, Hercules just managing to catch him.

He held the God awkwardly in his arms, frowning as he easily lifted him over his shoulder to go tuck him into bed.

“Fuck,” He whispered. “How the fuck am I supposed to get back to my apartment?”

Thanatos woke to the roar of the Underworld, his feet planted at the edge of the Lethe, tentatively taking a large step back.  The Lethe was quiet as it always has been.  While the Styx roared the Lethe was deceptively tame.  It whispered to you with temptation.  Forget.  Never to remember.  Thanatos felt the urge pull at his gut but he turned.  He marched away with the feeling of stones tied to his feet but he trudged on and away.  He shut his eyes, picturing Hades throne and opening them to find himself there, only the seat was empty.

“I didn’t think I’d see you in that form again, Thanatos.”

He turned, Persephone walking into the room.  She was a great light in this darkness and beautiful as ever.  She was no simple Goddess, though.  Powerful, cunning and smart.  Many would doubt her and see her as weak.  Lord Hades did not mingle with weakness and Thanatos had seen her fury.

He bowed his head, now looking at the long black coat that transitioned to smoke at the floor over his feet.  He had been told he was finding comfort in his mortal disguise but now focused on the task at hand, so he showed as himself.  He only hoped he could hold it.

“I do not mean rudeness, Lady Persephone.  I seek Lord Hades.  I have answers.”

“Good.  I have questions.”

How do you say no to the Queen of the Underworld?  If he disclosed this information to her first, Hades would have him thrown to the Torture Fields without a second thought.

“Do you love the mortal?  Do not lie to me.”

He wanted to hesitate but found himself nodding slowly, silently, his eyes never leaving hers.

“You know my husband intends to punish him.”

He nodded again.

“I wish to know what you intend to do to stop it.”

His lips parted but no words found his tongue.  He hadn’t thought that far.  She was five steps ahead while he was tripping over his feet.

“I wish to save him, I do.  But crossing Lord Hades decisions is not a wise course of action.”

“Yet love makes us do very unwise things.”

“Have you been counseling with Aphrodite?”

She laughed, the sound like a wind chime in the spring breeze, “No.  Just experience.  Trust _your_ Judgement, not his.   _Fight_ , Death Bringer.  Do not fall silent in the face of fear.  Now, my husband comes.”

Hades entered the room, a large looming figure of black and white, Thanatos instantly dropping to one knee.  His face turned to Thanatos, his eye sockets dripping with the smoke down his face, his pale lips curling into a vicious smile.

“You chose the right form to present yourself.  You sought me this time.  I am inclined to think you have news.  For your sake, you better.”

Hades came to rest at his throne, his crown forming on his head as he did so and Persephone coming to stand at his side.  The furies cried in the distance.

“It is Zeus who stole the soul, my Lord.”

Hades face was tight, the inky black from his eyes began to heat and turn to flame, running aside the corners of his eyes and up his face.  His hair was a billow of black smoke.

Thanatos continued, “I heard him.  He fell in love with a nymph.”

Hades slammed his fist down, making Thanatos shut his mouth.  Bone white claws of fingers gripped at his throne's armrest before he flashed his teeth.  Sharp white razors as his lips curled back like a predator ready to pounce.

“Continue,” He growled, though it echoed ominously in the palace hall.

“Her name is Callisto, once a follower of Artemis.  Zeus pursued her and shortly after she fell in love with Zeus and, in order to hide her from Hera’s wrath, he collected her soul and hid it.  He came here, found Steve Rogers and saw him as a perfect vessel.  He brought him back to life to tie her soul to his so that one day he may have her once more.  Her soul has been calling out to him.  The blackouts that the – the mortal has been having, it was her trying to take over to call to him.  If she keeps calling out I'm not sure how long that will last.  I do not know who will hear as well and use this against him.”

Hades was visibly shaking as he held back his rage, “How do you know this.”

“I heard him talk to her.  I came as soon as I could.”

He seethed, the flames of rage burning like the sun from his eyes, the throne room trembling from his rage.

“ _I call for war_ ,” his voice echoed through the room, out to the fields and past the entrance of the Underworld.  It seeped through the ceiling and rocks and soil and echoed through the air like a bell of warning.  It would travel to Mount Olympus, it would start horrible things.

Thanatos’ lips parted and pressed together repeatedly before he stood, “What of the mortal?”

“He will be thrown into Tartarus for eternity,” He hissed.

Thanatos’ form flicked.  For a moment he was James Barnes.

Hades stood, done with the conversation and needing to confer with his armies.  He needed to find his allies. He needed vengeance.

“I wish to take his place!”

That got the attention of the God, “What did you say?”

Thanatos’ form faltered once more but this time he stayed in his vessel of James Barnes.  Solider.  Survivor.  Human.

“I wish to sacrifice my title of God of Death and put myself into Tartarus to spare Steven Grant Rogers.  He has died in battle.  He deserves to spend eternity where Hero’s often do.”

Hades was in front of him in a flash, his spindly fingers around the throat of Thanatos.

“You _dare_ insult me in my house.”

“I – I am not here to – to insult you.  I am here to plead for a hero.”

“I could take your soul now, strip you of your immortality and kill your Godliness within a second.  I could cast you both into Tartarus and be done with it.  Let your mother come for me.”

Thanatos could no longer form words, his hand came to rest on Hades arm hoping he could hear his thoughts.

“ _As long as I am with him_.”

“Mortals are temporary.  A small spec in time.”

“ _It is my time to spend._ ”

Hades clamped down harder and Bucky woke in his bed gasping desperately for breath.  He was coughing, grabbing at his throat that felt as though fingers still clutched it.  He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet hitting the crappy carpet as a poor reminder.  He still felt like he was trapped there.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice was calling out, his footfalls racing across the carpet of the bedroom, “Buck?”

He kneeled in front of him between his knees, taking his hands from his throat, “You’re okay.  You’re here.  In your apartment.  You’re in Brooklyn.  You’re with me.”

Bucky’s breathing came back to him slowly, his eyes focusing on the blue of Steve’s eyes like he was seeing the sky for the first time.  He reached forward, his hands coming to cradle Steve’s face like a precious gift, leaning to press their foreheads together.

“You with me?”

“I’m with you,” He whispered.

Steve pulled back, “Good.  You're okay.”

Sam cleared his throat from the doorway, Steve turning to look at him and Bucky only dropping one hand.  He didn’t want to break contact.  He felt like if he did Steve would disappear.

“Sorry to interrupt.  Clint’s here.  Look like it’s a party.  First I show up, then him.  Next it’s gunna be Tony.”

The way Sam moved his eyes over to Bucky when he said Clint’s name made a chill run down Bucky’s spine.

Steve looked back to the brunette, “You need a minute?”

“Please,” He choked out.

Hercules was looking at him with both concern and fear, but his face lit up at Steve as he stood and they both left Bucky to himself.

The second it took him to take a breath and stand he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground and he was out the door so quickly he wasn’t sure if he teleported himself there or not.

Sam was lifting Steve gently from the floor, Clint’s eyes burning a deep red and his arm outstretched.  Bucky launched himself, cocking back his left hand and swinging only to have Clint catch it with such ease and grace that it made Bucky look foolish.

“Careful, little God.  Remember, Dad cut you off.”

Bucky used his right hand, his hand encircling Clint’s throat with a ripping scream through his teeth.  Hercules wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back, Clint glaring but not bothering to retaliate.

“So protective,” He muttered. “Sorry but he can’t hear this.”

“You aren’t projecting, Apollo.”

He shook his head, “Clint was sleeping – he _loves_ sleep by the way – and I borrowed him.  I adore this mortal, I must say.  I just needed a vessel for a moment, not long.  He’ll never remember.  Couldn’t come down here in my true form and kill you.”

“Always appreciated,” Hercules said, finally releasing Thanatos.

“Prove you’re with us,” Thanatos said, recalling Hephaestus’ words.

The flames of the forge came from the bottom of Apollo’s feet, pooling around the God and demigod and words lifted from the tendrils of smoke it produced.  Hephaestus’ voice called through the room.

“ _The time is now_.”

The flames seeped into the floor, disappearing as fast as they came, and Apollo smiled a cocky smirk as he waved his hand as if displaying his point.

“Go on,” Thanatos spoke.

“Father heard Hades’ declaration,” Apollo said grimly, his blazing red eyes focused on Thanatos.  “To make matters worse, Hera heard Zeus talking to Callisto.”

Thanatos felt like his mortal body was going to collapse in on himself, he turned to look at Steve sleeping soundly on the couch and it felt as though someone grabbed at his soul and _pulled_.

“She was already pissed before Hades called for war.  I mean, she’s always a bitch but man, full force.  Anyway.  She finally got him to tell her after Hades called out.  Hera was more furious than I’ve ever seen her.  It was bad enough she heard him talking to her, but when he confessed.” He sighed, “She called Arti…”

The grim tone that gripped Apollo made Thanatos want to sink to the ground.

“Artemis was furious that a follower broke her vow.  She was seething.  Hera tasked her with finding her and destroying her.  She was given a special bow and arrow as a gift in exchange for bringing Hera Callisto’s soul as proof.  She wants to shame Zeus.  I can slow her down but Artemis is mad _and_ working for Hera.  She won’t stop.”

“Will she kill him, too?”

Apollo nodded grimly, “She might turn him into a constellation.  Take pity on him.  She does take pity more than the others.  She will take the soul then kill him out of spite.”

Thanatos was shaking his head, “This isn’t right.  This isn’t fair.”

Apollo crossed his arms, “I know, but when have the Gods ever been fair?”

“You think there might be a way to separate Callisto from Steve?” Hercules asked.

“Only Zeus and Hades can do that right now and our other soul snatcher is out of commission, sorry big guy.  Plus, I doubt Zeus is feeling so inclined after you sided with Hades.”

“Hades won’t.  He wants to throw Steve in Tartarus.  I asked to take his place and he was furious.”

There was a long, heavy silence in the room before Apollo spoke, “You asked to take his place in _Tartarus_ ?  Thanatos you _know_ who’s down there.”

Thanatos looked up, his eyes blazing that Godly red with all his fury, “I’m aware.  Which is why he doesn’t deserve it.  He doesn’t.  He deserves Elysium.  He’s a war hero.”

Apollo looked to Hercules who gave no hint of an idea as to what to say.

“He’s just a mortal,” Apollo offered.

That wasn’t what he should have gone with, but Thanatos was running out of energy to be angry.  He needed to focus it on getting Callisto out of Steve.

“Slow down Artemis as best you can,” Thanatos hesitated before shutting his eyes, surrendering himself. “I beg you.”

Apollo’s eyes danced around the bowed head before looking down at the rug, “I have had many loves, Thanatos.  Watching Hyacinth die was the worst thing that has happened to me in all my time in existence.  Eros with the horrid things he did to me and Daphne.  I know what you’re feeling and I am not here to be cruel.  I’m here to spare you this pain that weighs me down every second of the day.  Let the mortal go.”

Thanatos looked up, his eyes locking with Apollo’s, “Can you say the same to yourself all those years ago with Hyacinth?  Could you tell yourself not to pursue Daphne?  Truly?  Could you come this far without those whom you’ve loved impacting you as they have and be the same God that stands before me?  No more cruel or wiser but the same?”

Apollo let out a breath he had made himself hold before giving a little chuckle, unwinding his arms from in front of himself.

“I’ll do what I can to slow her, but we are twins I’m afraid, but not in all things we are equal.  She is a mighty huntress, Thanatos.  You’ll do well to be ready for her.  Also, the war.  We should do what we can to save the mortals, yes?”

Thanatos and Hercules nodded in unison.  
Apollo looked to Steve and locked eyes with Thanatos as he approached slowly.  Apollo placed his hand on his head, muttering under his breath as a warm glow washed over Steve’s sleeping form.  Thanatos was so tense he was stone, but Hercules had a hand on his bicep in case he decided to pounce because he could see Apollo was helping.  
The God removed his hand and the glow died down, a small nod of his head with a grim face was all he let on.

“All blessings,” Apollo said, then departed in a flash of light.  He would take Clint back to his bed and then try to track down Artemis.

Hercules looked to Thanatos as Thanatos looked to Steve, his hand dropping from his arm.

“Got in pretty deep.”

Thanatos hummed in the back of his throat, “Too late now.”

“You really offered to take his place?  You’re ready to just jump into the pits of Tartarus?”

Thanatos shrugged, his eyes still trained on Steve before he walked over.  He crouched so he could run his flesh hand gently through his hair, feeling the strands as some comfort.

“I’m jumping with him or for him.”

“The war?”

Thanatos looked over his shoulder, his eyes glowing red, “Let them squabble like children over a broken toy.  We just have to guard it.”

Hercules considered, “The world is a big fucking toy.”

“Then we’ll need more help.”

* * *

Trying to figure out who was on what side was easier said than done, but the real hard part was having to wait it out and see if they meant it or not.  Was someone there as a spy?  Would someone turn on them at the first inconvenience?  Who was going to be the first turncoat, because it happened constantly?  Thanatos was relieved his mother was the first to show before he and Hercules even had a chance to decide if a meeting was needed.  It had only been a few hours since Apollo had left when the night fell over the room and they had stilled before her voice floated across the room.

“They’re squabbling again I see.”

“Thank you for coming,” Hercules said with a bow.

“Thank you for not being in your divine form and trying to kill us,” Thanatos said dryly.  

She hummed, crossing the room with careful steps, her nighttime reaching out to Thanatos who closed his eyes in the comfort as it caressed his skin.

“I heard about Apollo.  Trying to project a little and play puppet master only to have someone try to push him through entirely.  That would have destroyed you. I do not take it in kind when my children are threatened.”

“You don’t take much in kind, period,” Thanatos said with a small chuckle.

Her hand, shrouded in night came to turn Thanatos’ face towards her, her green eyes staring into the pewter colored eyes that he had been gifted with this vessel.

“The stars use to tell tales of love and tragedy.  They’d whisper their stories to me when I woke them.  I see those same stars in your eyes, my child.”

Thanatos grimaced and closed his eyes but she patted his cheek, "We all get foolish.  Now just so happens to be your time."  
"  
In the middle of a war."  
  
"I'm sure there's a cautionary tale about Zeus in there somewhere," She said gently with a sly smile.  
  
Hercules laughed behind Thanatos, bowing his head and muttering an apology, but her eyes gleamed with amusement.  
  
"I knew I favored you for reasons other than driving Hera into madness."  
  
He bowed his head, "An honor."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Hidden.  Artemis is already on the hunt, but the others will join shortly after.  He's in a certifiable fortress.  Apollo helped with a blessing to hide him."  
  
She nodded again. "Good.  Don't give out the information to anyone else.  Keep it between yourselves.  Not even me."  
  
They nodded in unison before she sighed heavily, her red eyes flashing and meeting theirs, "I suppose it's time to figure out who is on what side?"  
  
"Then get them all together for one _big_ party," Hercules supplied.  
  
Thanatos pinched the bridge of his nose, " _Hooray_ ..."

* * *

 Having all the Gods and Goddesses get together on Earth, all not in their full Godly forms was a nightmare.  Gods had a hard desire to show off and being unable to do so aggravated them to no end.  Yet everyone feared Nyx enough to obey the dress code, so to speak.   

Thanatos sighed for what had to be the billionth fucking time.  Why did it have to come down to getting every fucking allied God and Goddess together to work in harmony?  None of this had been harmonized.  It was a lot of egotistical assholes shouting at each other and twenty different fights being stopped before they started.  Twice Hercules was almost killed because some God wanted to transform into their divine form to fight.

Thanatos was sitting on the outside as he watched Hercules try to settle the group down for what was hopefully the last time.  Everyone wanted to be in charge but no one wanted to act like it.  He needed his mother to step up and do it, lead because they would settle into submission under her, but he knew better.  She would refuse.  She hated leading.  Scaring them, he could tell by the scowl that she was close, but that was it.

A hand came to rest on his forearm, his gaze drifted down to the disguise of an elderly woman who probably would have been better off asleep than attending this get together.  Some of the Gods came in disguise or borrowed a vessel.  A few were projecting completely, ghosts of Godly forms standing in the room.   Thanatos could still see through them, sense them and tell them apart.  This old woman, as nonthreatening as she appeared, had Nyx’s eyes trail her every breath.

“Hecate,” Thanatos greeted with a small bow. “I expected you to lie low with all of this.”

The old woman gave a chuckle, her glowing red orbs burning with mirth. “A Goddess like me doesn’t lie low when any of the Big Three can be slighted in some way.”

He smirked at the old woman, always a fan and ever more at the moment.  He still listened to the conversation, something about Aphrodite threatening to take on Demeter.

“I never thought you’d pick a side,” Thanatos stated gently.  “You seem the type to watch and see what happens.”

“Yes, typically.  Though any time a curse is placed I tend to watch carefully.  Magic is my domain and I do not look away just because it’s Lord Zeus who uses it.  If you let me see the boy-”  
  
“No,” was his immediate reply. “No one will see him.”  
  
She raised her hands and bowed her head, acknowledging and backing off, “May I try to assist _you_ , then?  An allegiance is poor if it is built solely on words and no actions.”  
  
His eyes rose to meet his mother's just briefly which she met with a small nod before he turned his attention back to the goddess.  
  
“After this.”  
  
She laughed, “We might be waiting an eternity.”  
  
The room was engulfed in a nighttime so dark that it was impossible to see, the light having been sucked out of the room and the roaring voices were reduced to a hushed whisper.  
The darkness began to succeed, collecting around Nyx as she still stood calmly in the back of the room, her eyes blazing with barely contained impatience.  
  
“We do not have a millennia to bicker over trivial things.  We need strategy and defence.  Make it work.”  
  
The murmurs in the room stayed quiet until Hercules spoke up, “We aren’t endangering any mortals.”  When the murmurs began to grow into a wave of displeasure he picked up his voice like a roar until they quieted.  
  
“They have done nothing but kept us alive!  We would have been long forgotten and diminished to nothing if it weren’t for these humans.  Who do you think remembers us as we have always been?  As Gods?  Who keeps our names fresh in their minds and off their lips?  Mortal schools teach our tales.  Children pretend to be us.  They make movies about us.  You dare destroy the thing that keeps you relevant?  Don’t!” He pointed a look at all in the room who took their breath to no doubt argue. “Don’t tell me there will be others and some should be sacrificed for your cause.  Not today.  Not this fight.  We take it to them.”  
  
“So we just take this fight to Olympus?” Hephaestus asked.  
  
“I’m sure Hades would be welcoming to guests at this time, if you would be so inclined to take this to the Underworld,” Hercules quipped, his eyes looking to Persephone as she enjoyed the back of the room.    
  
She smiled smugly, “Oh, that would be good.  I would enjoy that, though I’m guessing many in this room would not.  Of course, they wouldn’t want to attack their place of residence.  Though I dare say not many can continue to dwell there after this.”  
  
Thanatos wanted to applaud her.  
  
“Lord Hades would be honored to host this battle, but we are very much prepared to take it to them.  They impede on our territory, so we do unto them.  If you all wish to return home, the only way is simple.  Take the war to your own front steps and take it back.”  
  
Hercules nodded to her and she rewarded him with a kind smile.  
  
The room fell silent as the point struck home.  
  
“Do we have an agreement?” Hercules spoke again, though he was only met with weary stares. “Good.  We launch our attack as soon as Hades is counseled. You’ll have until then to prepare. Dismissed.”  
  
As quickly as they had come they left.  Only a few were left.  
  
Apollo’s translucent image flickered, “Well, I’ll come as soon as I’m needed, but until then I’ll stay the course.”  
  
Thanatos nodded, “All blessings.”  
  
It was down to Hecate, Nyx, Hercules and Thanatos.  
  
“I have no intention of leaving my child under the care of you.”  
  
The old woman shrugged and flicked her hands at Thanatos to get him moving, “We need you lying down.  On the floor with you.”  
  
Thanatos pulled a face which made the old woman click her tongue but he obliged anyway, walking to the middle of the room and lying down.  His eyes glanced at Hercules who looked a mix of hopeful and concerned, then to his mother who showed no tell.  
  
“Do you have anything that belongs to the mortal?”  
  
Hercules laughed over her shoulder, “He’s wearing his shirt.”  
  
“I can work with that,” She said.  She opened her left hand and a black rock from the banks of the Styx appeared there.  When she opened her left an electrified piece of metal crackled with energy.  A piece of one of Zeus’s bolts.  
  
Hecate clapped her hands over Thanatos’ chest.  When the piece of Zeus and piece of Hades connected the initial burst of light was so great Thanatos could see Hecate in her divine form despite still appearing as the old woman.  He didn’t even die as the result.  
  
Her spiked crown and her two torches soon faded with the light but her eyes glowed an eerie green.  She pressed her palms flat to his chest, her lips moving with no sound, her eyes unfocused.  Her palms slowly began to sink in his chest making his lips part in shock.  

It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant.  She moved her hands around inside him, working her magic trying her best to overturn what Zeus had done to stop him.

“Zeus’s work is good.  It will take a little time.”

He barely nodded, trying to stay focused.  It was hard.  Like someone was turning the knob for the radio and couldn't get a clear signal.  His mind was a mess of thoughts, memories and  
noises.  It was overwhelming.  He began to see black and the noise began to muffle, a strange warm feeling enveloping him.  
  
Nyx kneeled next to Hecate, her hands still buried in Thanatos’ chest.  Nyx leaned in, the serpentine like night that bled from her came to stop just outside of Hecate’s skin.  Nyx’s lips curled over her teeth as the snarl was barely suppressed from her words.  
  
“You’ll do well not to bind my child,” her night wrapped around Hecate’s throat, “ _witch_ .”  
Hecate’s face tilted in amusement, “You would dare?”  
  
Nyx didn’t hesitate further, lurching forward with her night and encasing the other Goddess fully and squeezing, making Hecate withdrawal from Thanatos completely.  He scrambled backwards into Hercules legs.  
  
There was a terrible scream that reminded Thanatos of the sound of the Styx.  A large flash of bright green light that tried to seep out of the darkness.  
Thanatos scrambled around, shoving Hercules against the wall before putting himself in front of him right as the power erupted in the apartment.  
  
When it finally settled - the light and the noise - Thanatos opened his eyes.  He was holding Hercules by the back of his neck, Hercules’ head tucked towards Thanatos’ chest in a bid to keep him safe.  The two unfroze it seemed, inching apart slowly as they looked around to assess the damage.  Bucky reached over his shoulder to feel at his t-shirt, finding it partially burned away.  
  
“Still not indebted,” Hercules breathed out.  
  
“Yeah,” Thanatos breathed, looking down at his hands. “That’s fine.”  
  
“What’s not fine,” Tony said suddenly, “is whatever the fuck that just was.  All of it.”  
  
In the moment Hercules drew in his breath in shock, Thanatos was already across the room.  He simply reached into Tony Stark’s consciousness and simply turned it off, gently taking away the last few moments like he typically did when he collected souls so they found peace.  The difference was simply leaving the soul intact.    
  
Hercules breathed out, “You’re back.”  
  
Thanatos looked up, “Hecate wasn’t lying, that’s for sure.”  
  
“Strings attached?”  
  
Thanatos considered a moment, “No.”  
  
Hercules finally breathed easy and took that moment to assess their surroundings.  He had technically never been allowed in Tony’s lab, not saying this time was different, but it was still a pretty impressive site.  
  
“First thought was Steve, I take it.”  
  
Thanatos had his fingertips pressed to his chest, his gray eyes wide in unfocused attention.  It was a strange thing feeling his power compressed in a tiny mortal vessel.  It was such a stark difference from before.  Suddenly he had outgrown his cage but could not continue to grow elsewhere. It felt as though someone had bottled all the power the world had to offer and give it a name.  He was Thanatos, God of Death, being reaquainted with James Buchanan Barnes.  He suddenly had access to all his memories in full detail.  He felt every second of this mans life.  He felt.   _He felt_ so much more now.  The air on his skin and he could feel the breakdown of the air around him.  Every molecule.  When his mind finally found a moment for Steve the feelings were so overpowering it nearly knocked him off of his feet.  His capacity for emotions had been so compressed with the rest of him and now it was all encompassing.  
  
“I thought I was going to be killed,” He said suddenly, his voice reverberating oddly in his head.  He needed to readjust all over again.  “If Gods can truly be killed.  The thought of being away from him just made me want to be with him.  My mind instantly went to Tony’s house.  I don’t know how I ended up in his lab.”  
  
Thanatos had to remind himself a few times in these sparse moments not to just appear in front of Steve.  His mind was lost in concern for his well being. What if some God just showed up upstairs and took him to Zeus?  Or worse, Hades.  
  
“Thanatos,” Sam called, but the Gods eyes were still unfocused. “Bucky.”  
  
His eyes flicked up, his hands falling from his chest, his eyebrows raised in question.  
  
“Your powers.  They’re back.”  
  
“Vaguely aware,” He responded dryly.  
  
“Your powers.  For fuck sake Thanatos,” Hercules eyes were alight with hope. “You separate _souls_ from _bodies_ .   _Bucky_ . Go get Steve. WAIT!  For fuck sake don’t teleport right to him. Outside.  Get us outside.”  
  
Thanatos waved Hercules over before he crouched down and touched Tony’s temple with his metal arm, his right hand coming to grab Hercules wrist.  They were outfront at the bottom of the steps before Hercules could manage a breath, his lips still parted.  
  
“I was going to say please make sure people aren’t outside but this is fine.”  
  
“It feels different,” Thanatos muttered, feeling his shirt repair itself at just the mere thought.  
  
“Probably because you just went from nothing to everything in about three minutes.  Kinda like coming up from underwater after a long time.”  
  
He shook his head, his hair tapping his cheeks with each shake, “No. Not the powers.  That’s like greeting an old friend.  I mean, Bucky. James. I have all his memories.  From start to finish.  Every up and every down.  It’s like I lived it all.  It’s hard to separate being this God and me.”  
  
“This God?  You mean yourself?”  
  
He winced, “Yeah.”  
  
Hercules studied him for a moment before nodding, “We need to find Steve.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And Bucky?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Don’t be too much of a dumbass, please.”  
  
Bucky cracked a small smile, “I’ll keep it to a bare minimum.”  
  
Bucky reached for the doorbell, listening to Sam mutter under his breath, “Swear, you go jumpin’ in the fucking Styx or Tartarus I am _not_ coming to get you.”  
  
The door swung open rather dramatically, a dazed looking Tony stood there, Steve hovering behind.  He blinked a few extra times and Sam looked mildly concerned.  
  
“You alright?  What happened to JARVIS?  Wanted to see Bucky’s face again.”  
  
“Well I seemed to have had a moment and I was here so I figured why not.”  
  
Bucky looked to Steve who answered, “He blacked out.”  
  
Sam put on a convincing frown, “Well why the hell are you standing here opening the door?”  
  
He walked up and wrapped Tony’s arm with his and walked him towards the living room.  
  
Bucky was fixated on Steve who still looked concerned as he walked off with Sam.  It was strange but also the first real moment of clarity since he came here on this mission.  It felt like nighttime, white noise and like walking past Cerberus.  It was the old comfort of coming home.  It didn’t happen often but when it did it just felt good.  This time is just felt right.  It didn’t have the impending sense of having to leave all over again, though he knew he would have to.  He was ready to go toe to toe against two of the strongest Gods for this human standing in front of him and he wouldn’t even hesitate.  He was worth it.  Bucky just hoped with everything he had that he would still feel the same way once Callisto’s soul wasn’t piggybacking on his.  
  
“He’ll be okay,” Bucky said gently, finally crossing the threshold and closing the door.  
  
“Blackouts are serious.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Steve was high strung out of sheer nervousness for his friends’ health, Bucky could understand that.  He also knew how much Steve hated the blackouts and how the first hand experience was exacerbating the nerves. He took the steps to close the distance between them, his right hand reaching out to touch his arm. He didn’t mean to reach farther than that, but as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed his skin he just did.  
  
It was almost like the first time they met and Thanatos felt as though he was nothing more than half of a soul searching for his other half and finding that in some random mortal thousands of years later named Steven Grant Rogers.  This was so much more.  It was like holding Steve’s soul in his bare hands.  Every perfect little spark, every insecurity and every imperfection.  It felt strange to feel so whole suddenly.  Then he realized he was searching and straining and holding on to a spec of hope as he skimmed this perfect soul.  He saw flashes of Steve’s life.    
  
A scrawny little thing frowning in the mirror that caused Steve to feel dejected.  A sloppy birthday cake and a proud mother behind it which made Steve feel happy. There was the war and a mix of fear and relief.  Then there he was, James Barnes.  He dug deeper, feeling for the memories and emotions.  There they were when they first met and Steve was confused.  It wasn’t like he had a life altering moment every day.  There they were walking home from the diner and Steve felt joy.  Bucky was laughing with Steve and there was so much happiness, so many memories of them making each other laugh.  Had he really made Steve laugh that much? There was Bucky in the middle of the meeting and Steve was feeling so much gratitude and respect.    
  
There was Bucky standing with vacant eyes lost in a memory and there was an overwhelming feeling of protection.  They were in bed with all their desperation and passion and Steve was so far down the rabbit hole in love.  He was in love.  Steve was in love with Bucky.  
  
He pulled back and his fingers were leaving Steve’s arm but the blond was already reaching out to him.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine, Steve.  Really.  It’s horrible watching someone else go through that and desperately wanting to help and you find you’re powerless.”  
  
Steve pushed his fingers through Bucky’s hair and Bucky found himself just barely leaning into the touch which got him rewarded with a smile.  
  
“JARVIS said he’s fine!” Sam called. “Something about _overworking_ and _exhaustion_ but what would Tony Stark know about that?”  
  
“I would like to add that without overworking and exhaustion I would not have JARVIS to tell me about my overworking and exhaustion, thank you very much.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes as he pushed at Tony’s shoulder, making him lay on the couch, “Jarv-ie my friend, could you put on something for Tony to watch that isn’t porn?”  
  
“Insufficient data.”  
  
The three of them erupted into laughter while Tony grumbled from the couch, “Play some soothing jazz music, then.  You ungrateful ass”  
  
That made Sam laugh so hard he had to sit down on the floor, “So you go for the theme music?”  
  
Bucky and Steve could see Tony throw up his hands from where they stood and eventually when Sam’s laughter got too infectious, they heard his laughter as well.  
  
Bucky leaned into Steve’s side and whispered, “He’s okay.”  
  
He had a tight smile when he nodded.  
  
“Tony, where’s your kitchen so I can get some water?” Bucky called.  
  
Tony sat up so swiftly yet so slowly he looked like he was raising from the grave.  
  
“What, your arm doesn’t do that yet?”  
  
“Is that envy I hear?” Bucky goaded.  Sam’s laughter somehow got louder, which was making it very hard for Tony to keep his face straight.  
  
“Barnes I have enough technology in this house to have you removed without getting up.”  
  
Bucky shrugged with a half-smile, “Still not the tech in my arm though, is it?”  
  
Steve was shaking next to Bucky trying to hold in his laughter now, but Tony relented.  
  
“This hallway,” he pointed over his shoulder, “all the way at the end. Bottles are in the fridge.  I say good day.”  
  
With that he laid back down and Sam wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
“I could have showed you where it was,” Steve supplied as he led the way.  
  
Bucky shrugged, “I had to show you something myself.  Besides, I think I just made a friend.”  
  
Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and tangled their fingers together before pulling them to his mouth.  He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Bucky’s metal hand as they walked down the hallway.  Bucky could feel the impending guilt begin to mount.  
  
He focused on Tony and made sure he was in a deep sleep because the last thing Bucky needed was Tony walking in on what was going to be happening.  As soon as Bucky and Steve entered the kitchen Steve let go of Bucky’s hand and walked to the refrigerator.  Bucky stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso like a hug and felt Steve lean into it.  Bucky shut his eyes and listened to Steve’s breathing for just a moment longer.  
  
He felt him go heavy in his arms as he slowly coaxed him out of consciousness.  He hated this. He hated this. He _hated_ this.  Steve was going to think he had another unexplained blackout again when it was the person he trusted.  
  
Bucky lowered him down as gently as possible before pressing his lips to his forehead, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I'm so sorry.”  
  
“Bucky,” Sam said gently.  He must have been just behind them. “You need to try.”  
  
Bucky touched his forehead to Steve’s and pressed his right hand to his chest and let out a slow breath.  He reached out for the soul he had already held against his own.  He grabbed hold of it and tried his best to find the part that wasn’t his.  It felt like it would be impossible to find something put there by Lord Zeus himself with all the power to make it so it wouldn’t be found.  The thought alone was daunting.  Yet as if finding an entire piece missing he found the part that didn't belong.  
_  
Callisto_  
  
The cage she had been thrown back in reverberated at the deep call of her name, eager to be free and find her love Zeus.  
He focused as best he could, listening for the rhythm of Steve’s heart beating.  He listened to the air come and go from his lungs.  He thought to all the souls he pulled from living beings all these millennia and reminded himself this was the same thing. It was the same damn thing.  
  
He pulled.  He pulled.   _He pulled_ .  
  
He did what he always did and separated the soul from the body.  He pulled his hand back from Steve’s chest and sat up with the ball of pure white sitting in his palm.  
  
Hercules was somewhat breathless, “is it always this beautiful?”  
  
An silver streak cut across the room, cutting Hercules cheek and instantly drawing blood.  Thanatos felt like the world fell out from underneath him, “Artemis.”  
Hercules had flattened himself to the floor the second the arrow flew through the room.  
  
“I thought she never misses!”  
  
“She doesn’t.”  
  
A red streak chased the air over their heads.

“Apollo,” Thanatos breathed out.  
  
He looked to Steve, out on the floor and thought about Tony deep asleep on the couch.  He looked to Hercules whose face was tight with worry as fire and starlight traded blows in the shapes of arrows over their heads.  
  
He grabbed Hercules’ hand and pressed it against Steve’s shoulder, Hercules trying to yank back, “Don’t you fucking-”  
  
They were gone when Thanatos muttered out, “Hate me later.”  
  
“YOU WILL HAND OVER THE FALLEN MAIDEN!” Artemis roared.  
  
Thanatos blinked and found himself on the other side of the house with Apollo as he knocked three arrows and let them fly just as two silvery ones flew just past Thanatos’ bowed head.  He was crouched down behind a piece of furniture that Apollo was smart enough to fight behind.  
  
“You’re back to full I see.  If you could possibly assist me I’d be so inclined to forget any dedications you might owe me.”  
  
Thanatos reached his hand out to touch the end of Apollo’s bow and nodded, the sun God knocking an arrow and watching the darkness that engulfed where it hit.  Artemis let out a loud and pained screech that made Apollo falter which she quickly used to her advantage.  
  
She appeared from the darkness with Tony Stark being held up like a rag doll by his shirt, a small gleaming blade at his throat.  Her shoulder had the sun red arrow sprouting from it, her red eyes gleaming with anger.  
  
“I will spill demigod blood.  I will damn us to a blood war if you do not give me that soul.  It belongs to me.”  
  
“You want it for Hera,” Apollo spat.  
  
“Hera will grant me that soul as long as she sees the proof of Father’s infidelity.”  
  
“You’d turn on father for a disgraced follower?”  
  
“Give me the soul, Apollo.  Or do you dare turn your back on your sister?”  
  
He hesitated, instead dropping his bow to his side with a very sad look coming about him.  
  
“I’m not the one whose back needs watching, Artemis.”  
  
The flames of the forge wrapped around all of Artemis’ limbs, making her drop Tony and forcing her to kneel.  Apollo’s eyes flared with flames but he had to steady himself.  Hephaestus wouldn’t do her harm if he could help it.  
  
Thanatos stood slowly, placing a calming hand on Apollo’s shoulder before walking around the table they had used as a shield.  Hephaestus would no doubt fix his child's home before departing when his time was done.  
  
Thanatos locked eyes with Artemis as he walked the length of the hallway, still holding the soul of Callisto in his hand.  He knelt beside her, touching Tony’s shoulder and picturing where he sent Hercules and feeling him go.  
  
He stood, hating the heat from the flames but stooping to face her properly.  
  
“Remember this tale, Artemis.  The tale of how the God of Death _spared_ you.  Remember to tell how he could have reached out and put you to Hades feet but instead he left you to your moon.  When all of this is over you will remember me and remember me well. _Never_ cross me again.  I will not be so kind.”  
  
With that he shut his eyes and pictured the walls of bone in Hades throne room and the sounds of the Underworld and when he opened his eyes, he found himself there.  Hades was flanked by a few Gods and Goddesses.  To some relief, Nyx stood to his right and Persephone to the left.  Aphrodite looked rather out of place across the table standing next to Demeter.  His helmet was sitting on the table with his hand resting atop it until it curled into a fist.  Hades hated being interrupted.  
  
Thanatos immediately dropped his head in a small bow before he spoke, “I bring you a gift.”  
  
“What have you brought me when I plan for a siege?  You’re bold enough to interrupt a war council after your last meeting with me.  What is so dire?”  
  
Persephone was smiling gently and gave a barely noticeable nod.  She already knew his plan.  She had figured him out the second he got ready for war.  Probably before that.  She always knew he wanted to avoid it.  She only entertained everyone along the way.  The Goddess loved a show.  
  
“I bring you the prize of the war and the cause for it.  The soul of Callisto, disgraced follower of Artemis and lover to Zeus, daughter of King Lycaon.”  
  
Hades barely hesitated, but the shock was harsh enough to have him pause.  
  
“You bring me the trophy for which both Hera and Zeus craves?”  
  
Thanatos kneeled, offering the orb out to Hades, “Yes. A bartering piece, if you so desire.  Or you can cast the soul aside and continue with your war council and I will ask for forgiveness for interrupting it.”  
  
Hades straightened his back as he considered, the bright light an oddity in the dank Underworld.    
  
“No gift is free, Death Bringer.”  
  
“I ask to be heard.”  
  
“Then speak.”  
  
“Let Hera and Zeus know that you’ve captured it.  Hera wants this as proof of Zeus’ infidelities.  Zeus wishes to have it to hide.  Play them.  Pit them against each other.  Get what you desire.  Then, give it to Artemis.  Let her do with her followers as she will.”  
  
Hades head cocked to the side as he considered before rolling his hand in the air for him to continue.  
  
“That is all, Lord Hades.”  
  
“You lie.”  
  
“I asked to be heard, not considered,” He said, to which Persephone had to hide a smile behind her hand.  She knew her husband well enough to know he would bite that bait.  
  
“What consideration do you seek?”  
  
“A fair life for Steven Rogers, the soul Zeus stole.  He was robbed of Elysium, but he deserves punishment.  Life as a mortal is far from Elysium.”  
  
“What makes you _think_ I shouldn’t punish him?  You say you I should  but you don't mean it.”  
  
“I don’t think that, Lord Hades.  I do know that you refuse to be like those on Mount Olympus.  You wouldn’t rob him of Elysium because that would make you look as though you rule like Zeus.  Yet you do not want to him to get off with no punishment as it would make you look foolish.  So I would ask you to consider to allow him to live out this life.”  
  
Hades reached out for the soul and seemed to warm his hand on it, hovering just out of reach, “Clever words, little God.  You wish to look after him, I imagine?” Hades asked, his lips curling in a snarl.  
  
Persephone dropped her hand, “He clearly has more important things to do, Lord Hades.  He just slighted Zeus and Hera. Pick someone else.  He needs our help and to have him in the mortal realm will do nothing but put him in more danger.”  
  
Thanatos didn’t dare look over at her, still kneeling and still holding out the soul as temptation, but Hades turned around to consider his bride.  
  
“He deserves punishment as well, as I recall you being the one who called for it.”  
  
“I still call for it.”  
  
“Then it is settled,” Hades said, plucking the soul out of Thanatos’ hand.

* * *

“Buck. Buck. Bucky. Jesus, _James_ .  Wake your ass up!”  
  
His eyes cracked open before slamming shut followed by a lot of blinking.  His gray orbs searched for the intrusive voice before Steve crouched next to Bucky’s side of the bed.  
  
“You with me?”  
  
“Til the end of the line, pal.”  
  
Steve smiled, “Good.  Now get up or you’ll be late.”  
  
Bucky groaned, turning to shove his face directly into the mattress, making Steve laugh.  He felt lips press against the back of his head before he heard Steve call over his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
“Coffee is ready!”  
  
Bucky groaned, damning Steve for knowing what exactly would get him out of bed.  He climbed out, not bothering with a shirt and struggling to get his boxers turned the right way round as he shuffled across the apartment.  
  
Steve was already holding out a mug, knowing Bucky would come as he slipped a bagel in the toaster.  Bucky hummed into the cup, smiling when Steve’s hand came to run through his hair before pulling him to his body.  
  
“Me or the coffee, Barnes.  Who’s it gunna be.”  
  
“Don’t do that to yourself.  It’s cruel.”  
  
Steve laughed, Bucky leaning forward and kissing him before pulling away and trudging back across the apartment.  He hadn’t made it halfway when Sam walked in.  
  
“For fucks sake Bucky, we’re going to be late.  I swear, you finally learn how to sleep and you can’t fucking wake up properly anymore.”  
  
Bucky was glaring through a curtain of messy hair, “Are you _always_ this obnoxious?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Rude and a liar.  Why in the hell are you my friend?”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, shooing him towards his bedroom, “Shower fast, you can dry on the way there.”  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
“The toaster crapped out!” Steve called.  Both Bucky and Sam let out loud, obnoxious groans in distress.  
  
“I got it, I got it.  Just shower already, Buck.  I’ll go get you two something.”  
  
Sam flopped down on the sofa, giving Steve a look of adoration, “You’re my favorite.  I want you to remember that.”  
  
Steve was laughing as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, rushing while Sam reached for his wallet.  
  
There were a few moments before Bucky popped his head out around the corner, “He leave?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re good.  Alright, gotta make this quick,” Sam rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a tiny black stone. “If the drive was quieter we’d have more wiggle room, but I will not be on the other end of that mishap again.”  
  
Bucky took it with a smile, shutting his eyes and holding it in his metal hand.  Hephaestus’ work held true even after he was cast out.  
  
He heard the call of the Underworld, something he had been missing more as time wore on.  It had been two years but it felt like two hundred since he was temporarily cast out.    
He could feel the cool of his mother’s night as it wrapped around his hand like she was there - a small comfort.  He heard Apollo’s obnoxious lute.  He smelled the pomegranate of Persephone's trees. He smiled bigger.  The stone was growing warm in his hand as the magic faded.  
  
He opened his eyes and passed the stone back, already missing the feel of the onyx from the Underworld.  
  
“Now go shower.  Seriously.”  
  
Bucky was fighting with his boots when Steve walked back in with a loaded bag of food, only grabbing his order before passing it to Sam.  Bucky walked over and tapped the side of Sam’s head that was buried in the bag, no doubt looking for what he could have.  
  
“Remember to share,” Bucky said.  
  
Sam shut the bag, looking affronted, “Never.  Why would I share this goodness with _you_ ? Steve got it for _me_ .”  
  
“I got it for both of you.  You’re going to be late for crying out loud!”  
  
“See, he got it for me.”  
  
That made Steve laugh and made Bucky go for the bag, but Sam was climbing awkwardly over the couch and heading towards the door. They were bickering back and forth rapid-fire style and Bucky’s only pause was swooping down to grab his backpack.  Sam yanked the door open, still bitching at Bucky as the brunette trailed after him, calling him a mound of names and cursing his family line.  
  
“Buck!”

His head popped back in the apartment, “You insist I leave then call me back? Steve.”

The blond smiled with a small shake of his head, “I love you.”

Bucky's face softened.  They hadn't gone a day without saying it.

“I love you, too.”

“And I'm going to be late!” Sam yelled.

* * *

[ALSO ON TUMBLR!  
  
](http://nevifail.tumblr.com/post/164464385506/squeakydevil-cbolle-check-out-this-project-we) [Cbolle](https://cbolle.tumblr.com/)

[SqueakyDevil](http://squeakydevil.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my artists and thank you for reading!


End file.
